Continuation of CID pe Grahan (In my words)
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: due to some reason, my 13 chapter of this story is not showing in my previous post so started with new story
1. Secret Revile

**Sorry for late update friends but I am too much busy... for compensation I am giving a good size update... thanks for staying with me **

* * *

**Secret Revile **

Here in the bureau….. Rajat Sachin Vivek Kajal and Purvi are discussing about current case matters in normal tone but the trying that there voice should not break the walls of ACP sir's cabin as In the cabin, Cole and Carnal are seating in some angry mood….

Rajat in deep thinking: Case dikhata hai utana asan nahi hai…..

Sachin: haan keh sakte hai aaisa…. Sirf robbery hue hoti toh hum yeh keh sakte the ki koi vaccine ke piche tha per choro ne jate jate server room ko bohot bada nuksan pohochaya hai….. issake picheka raaj kuch pata nahi chal paya hai…

Vivek supporting to Sachin: Sir Shayad koi yeh nahi chahta ki lab me or Vaccine ke sath joh raaz juda hai woh hume ya kisi or ko pata chale…

Rajat nodded as yes: haan aaisa ho sakta hai Vivek….. per kya yahi toh sabse bada question hai…

Purvi and Kalal enters in bureau with some files: sir humne iss Vaccine ke uppar bohot search kiya or pata chala hai ki… yeh vaccine abhi koi bana nahi raha tha…..

Sachin stops her on midway: kya matlab hai iss bat ka Purvi…..

Kajal: Sachin sir bat yeh hai ki yeh vaccine pehele hi banayi gayi thi in the year 1997….. 1998 me iss vaccine ka ek test bhi hua tha….. or bad me iss vaccine ko special storage me rakha gaya tha….. ab achanak itanae salo bad ek scientist ne issame interest dikhaya or isse improve karne ki ijaajat mangi…. or government ne woh ijaajat de di…. Iss liye iss vaccine ko aapni safty jagah se bahar nikala gaya tha….. or woh chori ho gayi…

Rajat in thinking: kahi yeh vaccine chori karne ke liye hi toh aapni secure jagah se bahar nahi layi gayi na….

Vivek also thinking on same: itane salo bad achanak se iss vaccine per wapas research kue kiya ja raha tha…. Or woh kon the jinpe yeh vaccine first time use kiya gaya tha…

Purvi: Vaccine kispe try ki or aage ussaka kya hua yeh sari jankari jin files me thi woh toh thief aapne sath leke gaye or joh data computers me tha woh server room ke sath damaged ho gaya…

Sachin: Kya iss server room ka koi back up point nahi tha… itani badi lab me server disaster recovery center ke bager to kam nahi kar sakte….

Kajal: sir tha….. Pune me per chori se sirf ek din pehle waha pe aag lag gayi or pura center jal ke khak ho gaya….

Rajat: suprising…. Yeh sab itafak toh nahi ho sakta….. yeh kisiki sochi samji sajish hai…..

Vivek: haan sir bilkul sahi kaha….. Purvi kya yeh pata chala ki woh kon tha jisane iss vaccine pe wapas research ki per mission mangi thi…

Kajal: sir Doctor Thomas….. he is from America….

Rajat: kya yeh wahi Doctor hai

Purvi: haan sir yeh wahi Thomas hai jinke khoon ke jhute blame me ACP sir IB ke arrest me hai….

DCP heard it and: yeh kya maifil jama rakhi hai….. koi nayi jankari hai toh pehele muse report karo….. jab tak naya ACP nahi aata mai yaha ka incharge me hue….. kahatha na…. chalo kam pe lago ab sab jaan…

DUO are standing in front of CID head quarters….

Daya: Abhijeet gadi ka pata lagana hai toh sab se achi jagah parking lot ke alawa kya hi sakti hai…

Abhijeet agree in Daya's point….. toh chalo chalte hai…

Both move ahead… and stop….

Abhijeet: aaise jayenge toh khatara hai….. kuch or sochana hoga….

They go back and hire mechanic dress… Abhijeet disguised as mechanic and move to parking lot….. he is having a small communication device with him attached to his ear in the manner no one can noticed it…. With which he can communicate with Daya…..

Where Daya still in Tapori disguised, seating in a jeep opposite to main gate of head quarter…. Soon they saw a very familiar car came and striate away enter inside the parking area gate….. driver and person on back seat talk with security guard and drver start the car again… Abhijeet took chance and came near to car….. he do salam to the person on back seat…

Back seat person opens the car window… He is none other than DCP Chintrole…. Abhijeet in good get up with muche and beard….. Its may be possible that DCP recognised him or may not…. Abhijeet taken a high level risk with this…. Here Daya is angry on Abhijeet who take that risk intentionally… He thinking what will be his plans if DCP recognised Abhijeet and try to arrest him…. Soon his all plans went in to trash bin as DCP just smiled at Abhijeet and take car inside the parking lot….. Abhijeet try to follow the car when security guard stops him….

Abhijeet to Security Guard: arre bhai mai toh mechanic hue sahab ki gadi thik karne aaya hue….

Security guard in argument: per DCP sahab ne aaisa kuch kaha hi nahi musase…. Toh mai tumhe under jane nahi dunga…

Abhijeet trying to act smart: arre dekhalo bhai kahi mai yaha se chala gaya or DCP sahab ki gadi band pad gayi toh tumhari khair nahi… jante hona kitane ghusse wale hai…

Security Guard become somewhat worried but then to he not ready to send Abhijeet inside… soon DCP sir's driver come to security guard and tell him to send Mechanic inside…. Its DCP sir's order…. And Driver himself went out…

Abhijeet is bit surprised but now he don't want to lose time in thinking he went inside… and check for the car which they saw at godawon….. soon he found that car parked at the end of parking lot….

Abhijeet: yahi hai woh car….

Daya who hear it in his ear and in happiness: gr8 boss….. ab pata lagate hai kisaki hai yeh car…

Abhijeet read the number of Car: MXT 5689

Daya in surprise: arre yeh number toh special task force ki car ki tarah hai….. baki gadiyo ke number se bilkul alag…

Abhijeet agrees: haan ab pata chale ki yeh car kon use karta hai toh kuch bat bhi bane….

Daya: per kaise boss…

Abhijeet: iss security guard ke pass woh car number ki shit hogi na jaha yeh her car kab aayi or kab gayi ka record rakhat hai….. ussame dekhte hai…

Daya: per ussame naam milana mushkil hai boss…. (both are thinking when Daya got an idea and he speaks) Boss yeh public parking toh nahi hai balki ek bohot hi secure place hai toh entry ke yaha list hogi ki konsi cars ko yaha parking allowed hai…. shayad ussame naam bhi maoujud ho…

Abhijeet smirks: toh thik hai Daya ho jao shurur….

Daya take his jeep to parking lot at exit point and then try to enter from there… Security guards on duty are in protest with him….. he started arguing in high volume and also started miss behaving with all….. aft`er 5 minutes argument the security guards at the entry point go to see what is the matter and here Abhijeet got the chance….. he stated his job….. he is checking each and every page of the register…. All around 500 cars are allowed to enter in that parking…. Now he know the number of the car….

He found that number after checking around 15-16 pages…..

Abhijeet whisper: daya kam ho gaya muse bahar milo…..

Abhijeet was about to move from that place…. When DCP reenter after seeing Abhijeet he comes towords him…

DCP: ho gayi gadi repair

Abhijeet in shock manage to say: ji ho gayi

DCP: shabbas yeh lo paise…

He took out some money…. With rupee notes there is a paper hide in between… Abhijeet noticed that and take that amount from DCP and exit from the place… he started walking till he reach a safe distance from CID head quarters and stay there fro Daya….

Here Daya rap his all acting and left the place…. He also go towards Abhijeet and Abhijeet Clmb in to jeep

Their journey started….

Abhijeet in deep thinking he still not believe on his eyes what he watched is truth or not….. Daya look at Abhijeet who is in deep thought….. he understand that there is some thing going inside Abhijeet's mind

Daya broke the silence: ab bolo bhi Abhi…. Mai wait kar raha hue

Abhijeet come to presense with Daya's those words…..

Abhijeet in serious tone: Daya jante ho woh car kiski hai….. (Daya look at him in questioning) Mr Q ki….

Daya exclaimed kya…. Matlab woh Mr. Q hi tha… joh waha ACP sir se milne aaya tha…

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai…. per Daya kya yeh nahi ho sakata ki woh koi or gadi ho joh humne dekhi ho….. no doubt yeh Mr. Q ki hai to hiss case se related hai…. per aaisi or bhi toh gadiya hongi…

Daya clearify: wiase yeh special banawat ki gadiya thi uss jamane ki… bas black commandoes ki or tab ki security task force ki team ke liye bahar se banwake layi gayi thi… kariban 15 gadiya thi….. kariban 2005 me innhe scrap karke replace kiya gaya nayi gadiyo se….

Abhijeet look at Daya in disbelieving way…. Daya just smile…..

Daya: boss gadi ka mamla hai…. aaise special banawat ki gadiya dekhata hue toh raha nahi jata… jab pehele maine isse iss head quarter me dekha tha na….. tabhi yeh jan kari nikali thi…

Abhijeet: hmmm matalab woh godawon wali yahi gadi hone ke chances bohot jada hai…

Daya agree with him: haan filahal yahi manke chalate hai…. per yeh DCP sahab ka chakkar kuch samaj me nahi aaya…

Daya's phone buzz… it's a msg from unknown number…

Daya read that message… Jamane ka sitam hai… per kya kar dimag bekarar hai…. aapse milana jaruri hai… kali gata me adhi raat hai….

Abhijeet smile… yeh Fredy bhi na na jane kya kya tarike dhund leta hai humse contact karne ke…

Daya: hmmm jarur koi nayi update hogi jise den eke liye hume kali ghat pe raat ko 12 baje bulaya hai…..

Abhijeet instantly: pata nahi woh khud kaise aayega…. 12 baje toh bhoot milte hai na…

Both share a laugh and Abhijeet took out a paper from his pocket…. Han hand over to Daya…

Abhijeet: chalo gadi rook mai drive karta hue tum thak gaye hoge…..

Daya obeyed as his bullet injury started troubling hin in hand movement….. and he knows that Abhijeet is recognized that with out his words… so there is no point in argument or explanation…. Its natural that both understand each other silence after all they are best buddies for more than 15 years now….

Daya shifted to passenger seat and Read the paper given by Abhijeet

" ek ghate bad Milano dhabe pe khana kha lena"

Daya give questioning look to Abhijeet

Abhijeet: DCP Chitrole…..

Daya: Boss yeh koi trap toh nahi…

Abhijeet: pata nahi ho bhi sakta hai…. per ab ussane humri madat ki hai… toh shayad….

Daya: matlab Hitler Rawan ki madat karna chata hai… Boss bat hujam nahi hue…

Abhijeet: haan bat toh muse bhi nahi hajam hue per risk lena hoga….. wiase bhi yeh sab ka master mind koi security force wala hi hai…. shayad iss bahane woh samne aa jaye…..

At IB head quarter entrance…. Carnal enters…. When his phone ring…. Its Cole on other side…

Carnal: kya bat hai Cole

Cole: sir aap kaha ho…

Carnal: me head quarter aaya hue…..

Cole: sir per aapne muse bataya nahi mai bhi aa jata aapke sath

Carnal: nahi Cole tum CID bureau me hi ruko or mai jab tak naa aau unn officers pe najar rakhana….. mai jara iss ACP ki special inquiry karke aata hue….. dekhe toh sahi ACP Pradyuman me kitana jore hai…..

Cole: hahahah sir ussame kitana bhi jor ho aapke samne nahi tikega…..

Carnal smile and keep the phone down he switched off his mobile and give to the IB officer standing near at the door of interrogation room where ACP Pradyuman was seating…..

Carnal: tum jao yah se muse….. or dhyan rahai yaha iss kamreke aas paad koi nahi aana chahiye

IBO nodded as yes and move from that place…. Carnel move inside….. and look at ACP with teasing way… where ACP looking at him in calm way….. Carnal switched off the camera and also the CCTV camera placed inside the room….. he tuned that room in sound proof room….. and take a chair opposite to ACP sir…. Both senior officers now facing each other

Carnal broke the silence: Hello ACP Pradyuman jisake naam se Mumbai ke sare mujrim kapet hai….. jisne aaj tak hath me liay koi case adhura nahi choda hai…. woh aaj khud mujrim banke mere samne baitha hai….

He laugh where ACP maintained smile on his face…

Carnal teased ACP: kue ACP dart oh nahi lag raha hai musase…..

Now ACP open his mouth in teasing manner only: tumse kya darna Carnal… (he take a small pause and observe the expressions on the face of Carnal who is calm now)….. Ya fir yeh kahu Mr. Q (Carnal face change the colour… he is looking seriously to ACP)….. Ya fir tumhe mai tumhare aasali naam se bulayu…. Office Yashwant (Carnal more serious now)…. Ya fir tume mai kahue mera dost jise me Yash bulata tha….

(although all names of Carnal are now out and its cleared that he is only Mr.Q…. I am continuing his name as Carnal only to avoid confusion)

Carnal leave his seat and move towards ACP…. ACP also stand and both friends give hug to each other….. both have some tears in eyes…

At Millona Dhaba….

DUO disguised as Punjabi personas with turban Muche and big beard…

Soon a truck stops there from where two people gets down one is driver and other is cleaner… they scan the place…. And find out DUO… they move towards them and occupied same table…

DUO pertained that they are busy in food,…. Where new enter order some food stuff…

After confirming that they are not watched by any one….. two parties started talking and eating same time….

Abhijeet: DCP sir aapne hume yaha kue bulaya…

DCP disguised as driver: maine nahi issane bulaya…

Daya look at the cleaner who is the same mystery girl….

Daya continued in anger: Divya…. Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho….

Divya made a little bit angry face: offo Daya tum dono muse kabhi badi hone hi nahi doge….. pata hai muse na bada maja aaya…. And after all maine bhi police ki training le rahi hue… judo karate me expert hue…

Abhijeet give a proud smile to her: Hmm Akhir aapne Daya ki ladli joh ho….

Daya was still angry on Divya….. he wanted to keep Divya as safe as he can…. So that he kept her way from himself….. That the culprits who want to take revenge from him does not use Divya…. When she enter in his life she was just 11 years old… In 2006 Holi days….. he found Divya…. His friend Merisa's daughter…. (refer Khoon Bhari Holi case aired in 2006… I am assuming Divya's that time age as 11 years …. So as per me she is just 18 years girl….. in first year of his police training) At the end of the case Daya adopt Divya….. and for her safety he send her to a military school in HUBLI…. Where Divya turn out as a bright student and join police training academy in Hubali itself… she was in Mumbai from 3 days just to attend a party at her friend's house, to meet Daya and celebrate his birthday….. Daya meet her I occasions….. He told Muskaan about her… but still not able to introduce them on face to face basis…

Abhijeet look at Daya….. who is showing that he is angry but he is worried for her… and he understand very well that from the day one Daya treating Divya as his own daughter….. he never wants her to be in trouble….. he placed his hand on Daya's shoulder….. as if he is saying that everything is alright….. and also he want to realized Daya that DCP is here… Daya become calm…..

DCP now started (Again a clarification… Here I am showing DCP who is helping CID team….. I thing so many my friends will not like this concept but yes DCP is very aggressive character… but some how in every case of him I found he encourage CID team who is losing his strain after arrest of his boss…. ACP Pradyuman…. Sorry If I am hurting any ones feeling)…..

DCP: or mai bhi tum logo se milke kuch batana chahata tha….. per pehle Divya ki bat sunlo

Divya: Uss din jab tum dono ne muse Malad me choda tab mai thodi der wahi ruki or maine dekha ki ek car tum dono ka picha kar rahi thi….. unki head lights band thi jisase ki andhere me woh gadi aap ko dikhayi na de….. maine bhi aapani gadi li or aap jaha gaye the woh jagah aa gayi….. maine woh jagah aap ke ghar pe suni thi… jab mai waha pohochi toh maine dekha ki aap logo ki gadi waha hai….. or ek gadi waha se nikal chuki hai… joh gadi aapke piche thi uss me se do jan utar ke aap ki bate sun rahai the….. fir kuch hi der me woh log waha se nikal gaye or mai unke piche nikali…

Daya: kaha gaye woh log…

Divya: woh kaha gaye ussase ab koi matlab nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: matalab

Divya: maine unnka address Rajat ko diya tha,,,, woh log unn sab ko kahi or shift kar chuke hai….. mai aap logo ko yahi batana chahti thi….. per muse mouka hi nahi mila….. issi liye mai DCP sir ke pass gayi,….. or unhone yeh mulakat arrange ki…..

Abhijeet in thoughts: hmmm toh koi hamara picha starting se kar rahatha….

Daya in anger: jarur yeh Carnal hoga…..

DCP instantly: agar tum dono yeh soch rahai ho ki Carnal iss sab ke piche hai toh tum logo ka shak galat hai… kue ki Carnal ACP ka bohot acha dost hai….

DUO are shocked on this current news…..

DCP explain: Yeh Carnal or ACP ek hi training camp ka hissa the…. Or jigari dost bhi….. Old Black commandoes ki team Joh 1995 me from hue thi… woh iss Carnal ke dimag ki hi upaj thi…. wahi Mr. Q hai joh uss team ko lead karta tha….. 1998 ke uss dardnak hadse ke baad jaise woh gayab ho gaya tha…. Jab 2000 me woh achanak samane aaya IB officer Carnal ke identification ke sath…. Bohot kam jan jante hai ki yehi Mr. Q tha….. or bichake saal yeh kaha tha yeh bhi…. waise issaka aasali naam Yashwant hai… main ek bar ACP ke ghar ki party me issase mila tha… or CID head quarter me bhi ACP or yeh Carnal bohot bar milte hai….. abhi bhi ache dost hai yeh….

Daya: yaha toh or bhi sawal khade ho gaye…. ACP sir ko fasaya kisane… agar Carnal ACP sir ka dost hai toh fir ussane ACP sir ko bina unnki bat sune aarest kue kiya

Abhijeet: humara picha karne ka maksad kya tha… or agar Mr. Q jinda hai toh kya baki Black commandoes ki team bhi jinda hai or kisi or identification ke sath yaha reh rahi hai…..

* * *

**Friends mostly in next one or two long chapters this story will be ended... I saying sorry to all those who are feeling that I am dragging this story or story is boring... bear with me for some more time** ... Will try to update soon... and yes please do review...


	2. Carnal and DUO meet

Upps Sorry in hurry I updated wrong story... re-posting it here...

it Sorry for late and late update... My laptop is not working only... this much only I can managed from Office PC... I will try to manage more update soon... **SORRY ONCE again**

* * *

**Carnal and DUO meet **

After giving due warning to Divya that she will not do any sort of adventure any more, Daya and Abhijeet left from the dhaba…...

when they re enter in to jeep to move towards there next destination its 11.30pm….. ro meet Fredy still half an hour was pending…they decided to reach at Kali ghat bit early….

Here at the same time in bureau…. Rajat Sachin Fredy and Vivek was seating and working on their desk… basically pertaining to working on desk…. Other members are already left the bureau as per Rajat's instruction… Cole is still present in the ACP sir's cabin… Carnal was left for the house after meeting to ACP… Cole is eager to know the output of Carnal and ACP meeting…. But Carnal does not give any formation on phone….. when he is busy in thoughts he found that all 4 CID officers are at door step… He give angry look to them and then move out and ask to four about their sudden move…..

Cole: tu log kaha ja rahai ho…..

Four turn around to find the person who are asking them such a silly question

Vivek: ghumne nayi moview lagi hai…. wahi dekh lete hai

Cole exclaim: kya where other three CID officers hide their laugh with big efforts…..

Rajat trying to be less angry: hum log ghr ja ra haia hai

Cole: akele…

Sachin: kue koi sath hona chahiye tha kya….

Cole: nahi bureau me koi nahi hogana iss liye puch maine…..

Fredy: aap ko bhi akele me dar lagata hai na…. muse bhi lagta hai…

Cole in annoyed…. He just left that four and four move to their destination….. Kala ghat…..

All four knows very well that Some OB officers will follow them….. and its really very much dangers if they meet DUO….. but all four decided prior that what they will do….

Vivek on driving seat … Rajat on passenger while Fredy and Sachin at back side…. Rajat started his IPad which he connected with high resolution spy camera….which they attach at back side…. To see who are the IB officers following them…

Although streets are not that much emplty… CID officers detect easily that there are all together 6 IB officers following them…

Rahat check the watch its 11.45 pm…. In next 15 minute they have to fixed this IB officers and reach to Kala ghat,,,,,,

Vivek take a sharp turn in very small lane….he Sachin and Fredy and Rajat opens there windows…. And throw some thing out….. soon that empty dark lane fill with gas….. IB officers who are enter in to lane while keeping safe distance are not able to see what happening with CID qualis…

Here Vivek got the chance…. And he accelerate the Qualis… All four power off their mobiles before starting there next journey… as they don't want to get tracked from mobile phone location.

They move out from that place as soon as possible….

And headed towards the rented room where they place that three men captured from the room informed by Divya….

Here DUO reach at garden bit early,….. its 11.55 pm… both enter and check garden that there is any IB officer hidden there…. After satisfying them self….. they sat on the bench…. Daya still worried for Divya….

Abhijeet understand the silence of Daya and suddenly gets up…. Daya look at him in confusion…. Abhijeet stand facing Daya… He is staring at him…. Daya feel something unusual in that stair….. so he stands up facing Abhijeet… Abhijeet just hug him tightly… no word are required there…. That Hug sooths Daya….his buddies silent promise saying I am here for you and everything will gonna be all right….. Daya HUG back with same emotions….. and Abhijeet feel his strength increased by 100 times… Daya's words from hugs reaches to him that….. If you are with me I can fight with god and win in it…

Soon they heard giggling voice around them… and in surprised they apart from HUG…. They look here and there but found no one around… but still that giggling voice was there…. Abhijeet look at his feet… an very short man standing there and laughing on them…

Abhijeet give angry look to him… the man is not new for them… he is Fredy's informer… The informer give a small paper in their hand and say in laughing tone…..

Informer: pohoch jao jaldise….. He still giggling …. Daya got irritated and about to grab him and pick him up but he sleeps from his hands… Abhijeet smiles and drag Daya towards Jeep….

Now They reach to address of the room where Vivek Rajat Fredy and Sachin are already present…

At outside the house…

Abhijeet: pata toh yahi ka hai or room no bhi yahi hai….. 23

Daya: haan chalo underchalte hai…..

Abhijeet: nahi rucko ek bar check karte hai….

He knock on door in special manner…. Rajat become alert inside…. He reply back only by knocking the door… an then open it fro DUO…..

DUO enter

All 6 men sat around the table placed in center side of the house….

Fredy: sir app kaise hai….. he look at Daya's arm near shoulder where Blood stresses are present… arrre Daya sir aapke hath se khoon beh raha hai…

Abhijeet give look at it….. yes Fredy is right… the whole day extra hand movement opens the Daya's wound… so he tell Vivek to bring first aid box…. Vivek takes it from Qualis….. and Abhijeet while dressing up Daya's wound ask

Abhijeet: kya bat hai tum logone hame aya bhulane ka khatara kue mod liya…

Vivek: sir aap per lage ilajam or ACP sir ka arrest inn dono chijo ne hume puri tarah se hilla diya hai….

Daya with a wired smile like he is smiling on there on helplessness…

Daya: Vivek ab pata nahi marne se pehele yeh Dag sir se hata bhi payenge ya nahi…

All are shocked on this comment of Daya but Abhijeet with normal expression and hand movement continue his dressing work

Fredy: sir aap aaisa mat kahiye… aap dono ko kuch nahi hoga or ACP sir bhi jaldi bahar aa jayenge…

Abhijeet: hmmm Fredy shayad waise bhi ACP sir ki girfatri ke case me kuch naye threads hath me aaye hai… chalo woh sab thik hai…. tum log batao kya bat hai…..

Rajat started: Sir hume lagata hai ki humara current case or ACP sir ki arrest or aap pe lage iljamo wala case same hi hai…

DUO shocked on this comment…..

Daya: woh kaise…

Sachin: Sir aaj subah burea me ek case aaay a hai…. jisme lab mese ek vaccine churayi gayi hai….. yeh vaccine 1998 me banhi hai…. Sir yeh joh Doctor Thomas hai na….. innone iss vaccine pe nayi tarah se research karne ki permission mangi thi….. or government ne usse approve bhi kar diya tha…. Per issase pehele ki woh aapna kam shurur kar pate unnka khoon ho gaya….. or ACP sir iss iljam me fas gaye…

This is the new Information for DUO…. They exchange a shocking look but soon get distracted with the voice coming from inner side of the room…

Before they can ask any query a loud bang of door….

Daya and Abhijeet hide themselves in inner side of the room… where Rajat opens the door…. Its Carnal…. He enters with smiling face and ask

Carnal: woh dono kaha hai…..

Fredy ignore the query made by Carnal but ask his query: aap yaha kaise…..

Carnal: Unn dono ke piche aaya hue….

All four CID officers give expression like they don't understand about whom Carnal is talking about….

Carnal: ok toh tum log muse nahi bataoge jab tak mai tumahre sawalo ke jawab nahi deta toh suno….. Mai yaha Daya or Abhijeet ke piche aaya hue….. Fredy tumne kiye hue message se mai Kali Ghat pohocha or waha se Daya or Abhijeet ko follow karte yaha…

Rajat: Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ka koi picha kare or unko pata bhi na chale… woh bhi aaisi situation me nahi mai maan hi nahi sakta…

Vivek: or Fredy sirka message its so hard to decode it in so less time…. Kuch or hi bat hai thik se batayiye… (Unconsciously he increase his volume a bit)

Carnal: Hmm picha karneki toh mai IB officer hue or unnki baap ke ummar ka hue…. Tajurbe me unnse jada bhi hue… or ab rahi bat message decode karne ki haan manata hue ki message kafi acha coded tha…. Per tumhare ACP sir tumlogo ki rag rag se wakif hai….. unhone hi iss message ka matlab muse samajaya….

Sachin: Impossible….. aaisa ho hi nahi sakata…

Abhijeet and daya who are listening from inside knows that Carnal and ACP are so good friends so they understand….

Abhijeet and Daya move out from there hiding place,,,,,,

Abhijeet: Nahi shayad yeh sach keh rahai hai…..

Abhijeet and Daya Come forwards done friendly handshake with him…

Other four are surprised…. But believe that there is some thing which they don't know…..

Daya worried for ACP asked: ACP sie kaise hai…..

Carnal with smiles: Don't worry he is in safe hands….

Abhijeet also smiles: haan woh toh ab hume pata hi hai…

Sachin: sir matalab

Daya: Matlab yeh ki yeh ACP sir ke bohot hi karibi dost hai….. or shayad yeh arrest bhi ek natak hi hai…

Other tree officers are shocked…. But soon recover and happy that ACP sir is safe….

Carnal nodded in yes: Sahi keheta hai ACP tum dono ka jawab nahi per… per tumhari baki team bhi kuch kam nahi hai… tum logo ke pass ab itani jaan kari ho gayi hai jis ked um per yeh case aram se aage badh sakta hai…. or usske natije pe pohoch sakata hai…

Abhijeet: haan per humre pass alag alag information hai isse jod ke hume ek story creat karni hai….

Daya who is egger to ask: per ek bat abhi bhi hume nahi pata: yeh Vaccine or Black commandoes ke gayab hine ka koi rishata hai ya nahi…..

Listening that Vaccine and Black commandoes Carnal face showing mixed expressions of anger helplessness and sadness…

* * *

**In next chapter Carnal Reviel the suspense behind Black commando vanished suddenly...**


	3. Where is Black Commandoes

Sorry for very late update... but only yesterday I got my laptop back and today here I am with My bit longer update... do read and review... Now I promise regular update which will result in to end of this Grahan stuff soon...

* * *

**where is Black commandos**

Six CID officers can see pain in Carnal's eyes…. He sigh heavily and continue….

Carnal: agar tum logo ko yeh pata hai ki black commandoes gayab ho gaye the toh yeh bhi pata hoga ki mai unnka team leader tha….

All six nodded as Yes….Carnal smile sofly…

Carnal: 1998 me black commandoes ki team ko ek mission diya gaya tha… jisaka naam tha,,,,,,,

Daya instantly say: HUMA

Carnal press him by eyes: haan HUMA…..

Rajat in his thought process: yeh kaisa naam hai… her mission ke naam ka ek matlab hota hai….. issaka bhi hoga na…

Carnal is not much surprised to received such intelligent queries from all six…. After all they are trained CID officers… that too trained by non other than ACP Pradyuman….

Carnal: haan sahi kaha…. HUMA….. yeh ek medical association ka naam hai… **Hindalko Union Medical Association**…..

Vivek: Hindalko… kahi yeh wahi Hindalko company toh nahi joh 2006 me band ho gayi thi….. kuch jeherile chemical banana ki wajah se government ne usspe band laga diya tha….

Carnal: haan wahi yeh company kuch jada hi jeherile or ghatak chemicals banaya karti thi…. In ke production ke liye joh workers kam karte the…. Unnki safty ke liye yeh medical association banaya gaya tha… per central laboratory ke Doctor Tandan ko shak tha ki… HUMA me kuch aaisa chal raha hai…. jisase na sirf waha ke workers ki jindagi ko khatara hai…. balki humare desh ki surkasha ko bhi bohot bada khatara hai…..

All six are listening very carefully…..

Carnal: humare plan ke mutabit humese kuch log workers banke factory me jaane wale the… toh kuch log lab me or kuch log back up point pe kam karne wale the…. Jis din hum nikalne wale the ussake ek din pehele humara medical checkup or vaccination kiya gaya….. or uss raat jab hum uss mission ki akhari kuch tayariya kar rahai the… mera ek ek commander….. (Carnal got bit emotional after remembering all) tadap tadap ke mar gaya…

All six are shocked….

Abhijeet scratch his chin while thinking some thing: toh yeh hai black commander ke gayab hone ka raaj…. (soon CID IInd in command raised direct query to carnal) agar aaisa hai toh aap kaise bach gaye…

Carnal: hmmm toh tum musaper shak kar rahai ho Snr Inspector Abhijeet…. (he look strait in to Abhijeet's eyes….. he could feel a suspiciousness in his eyes….)

Abhijeet in determined tone: haan

Carnal with a teasing smile on his face: waise toh muse tumhe explanation dene ki jarurat nahi hai per fir bhi…..(he take a pause and walk some steps away from all)darsal uss din sab commanders ko aapne gharwalo se milne ke liye time diya gaya the…. Subah ke samay….. toh her ek jaan milke aaya tha…. Per subah muse head quarters me report submit karni thi toh main sham ko chala gaya….. jab me sham ko vaccination ke liye jar aha tha tab… muse mere ek commander ka message mila ki woh log bohot jada uneasy feel kar rahai hai…. oe unhe help ki jarurat hai…... toh mai turant waha pohocha….. per tab tak bohot der ho chuki thi….. (Carnal lower his head… his voice crack a bit) unn logo ki puri body under se galane lagi thi….. uss vaccine me moujud chemicals ka unnki body ke acid se reaction hua or woh sab….. (e give meaningful look to CID officers) jab mai waha pohicha toh maine her ek ko chukar check kiya or shayad ussi wajah se mai bhi thode time me waha behosh ho gaya….. usske bad jab hosh aaya tab sab badal chukka tha….. maine kariban 2 saal ek geheri nind me mout se ladate hue bitaye the….. mera chehera uss checmical reaction se bigad gayatha… uss per crafting ki gayi thi jis wajah se woh thoda alag dikhane laga tha…. Per Meri jindagi ka maksad wahi hi tha... desh ki seva karan iss liye maine IB commander ki post sambhal li…..

Daya: per kya yeh pata nahi chala ki woh vaccine kis ne di thi…

Carnal: shayad pata laga tha…. (CID officers look at Carnal eagerly) jab muse hosh aaya tab pata chala ki 1998 se leke 2000 ke april mahine tak yeh tehekikat ek special unit karta raha…. Bohot hi khufiya tarikese….. per fir achanak se ek din unn me se her ek ki mout ho gayi…. Ya yeh kaho ki unnka khoon ho gaya… fir woh sari jankari joh unhone jama ki thi woh kabhi bahar aayi hi nahi…

Abhijeet in thought: per yeh kaise ho sakata hai uss investigation committee me toh ACP sir bhi the…

Rajat Vivek Sachin and Fredy surprised to listen this as they are not aware of it…..

Carnal: haan muse bhi yeh bohot late pata laga…. Per shayad tumhe nahi pata ki April 2000 me ACP ko iss case se nikal bahar kar diya gaya tha…

Vivek instantly reacted in louder way: nahi aaisa ho hi nahi skata…. ACP sir ko nikala gaya tha….. I can't even believe on this…..

Rajat: haan mai bhi…..

Sachin: mai bhi

When DUO and Fredy exchange the glance, one common thing strikes in their mind…

Daya spoke softly: hume yakin karna hoga Rajat…..

Rajat argued: sir yeh aap kya keh rahai hai…..

Abhijeet trying to convince: April 2000 me ek case ke doran ACP sir ki ankho ke bohot karib gun chalne se unnki ankho ko bohot nuksan phohocha tha….. Woh blind ho gaye the…. Iss wajah se unhe CID se bhi nikala gaya tha…..

Carnel continued: mera khayal hai ki shayad joh bhi hai usse tab nahi pata tha ke ACP uss investigation committee ka hissa tha…

Daya change the painful topic: aap uss warehouse me ACP sir se milne kue aaye the….. kya ACP sir ka arrest ka plan aapne pehele hi banaya hua tha…..

Carnal: Nahi hume Dr. Thoumas chahiye tha iss liye…..

Abhijeet: matalab

Carnal: matlab yeh ki hume shak tha ki yeh Dr. Thomas ke irrade nek nahi hai….. or hume yeh bhi pata chala tha ki yeh kisi na kisi tarikese uss purane case se juda hua hai… or humne socha ki hum usse aapni hirasat me lete hai… oe haan inn sab me tumhe ek chij bohot fayade mand ho sakti hai…

Abhijeet: konsi chij….

Carnal: ACP ne uss sab investigation ke data ki ek raw file bana ke rakhi hai…

Vivek: kaha hai woh file….

Carnal smile on his eagerness: whai jaha usse hona chahiye…. Ab mai chalata hue… kisi ko shak na ho jaye… wapas jarurat padi toh mai tumhe contact karunga… per Bureau ya or kahi bhi iss bareme koi bat nahi hogi…..

Before anyone could reply anything Carnal left from the place…..

For a while there is complete silence when Fredy reminds them that there are three men inside tied….. they move inside… Vivek Fredy and Sachin bring them in front of three senior inspectors of CID…..

Abhijeet bang his hand loudly on table: kon ho tum log or humara pcicha kue kar rahai the…..

All three men keep quit…

Abhijeet again repeat his query this time his voice was quite hard than previous one….. but still three men does not budged

Now Daya come forward….

He did not use any words just give punch to one of them…. And one of them break the Silence…..

Officer tumne yeh thik nahi kiya….

Daya with teasing smile: acchhha…..

He raised his hand one second one….. when previous man again says…..

Hume orders mile the… tum logo ka picha karne ke liye… or tumlogo ke plan ko check karne ke liye…..

Rajat: orders the kisane diye the….

Other one: dekhiye hum koi chor daku lutere ya gunde nahi hai… hum RAW agents hai…. or hum humare mission ke bareme kuch nahi bata sakte…

6 CID officers are still on their place…

Soon they release three raw officers…. All three refuse to release anything against CID officers…. But they promise that after taking due permission from their reporting head they will share their side information…...

Daya and Abhijeet say sorry for their miss behave which Raw agents forgive and move out from that place…..

Other than DUO…. all other CID officers left the place…. Before leaving they hand over some bullets to DUO…..

Now DUO are seating at that house… There is complete silence as DUO are trying to link each and every thing and also trying to find out reason behind RAW presence in that case…

Daya open his mouth: CID RAW and IB teen government security agencies iss sab me involved hai hai….

Abhijeet corrected Daya: involved hai nahi unnhe invove kiya jaraha hai….

Daya look at Abhijeet ….. he saw a different shade in his eyes like Abhijeet is decided what he wants to do…..for which he is not surprised…. He know Abhijeet's Kabhi haar na manane wala nature… but same time Daya saw something else also… so he asked: Abhijeet kahi tumhe abhi bhi Carnal pe shak toh nahi hai na…

Abhijeet nodded as yes: pata nahi Daya kue per kuch bate khatak rahi hai muse issi liye mera dhyan ussaki taraf se hat hi nahi raha hai…. haan agar unn sawalo ke jawab mil jaye toh shayad….

Daya also have some doubt on carnal…. Because CID gets involved in this just because of him and also he is the one who arrested ACP…..

Abhijeet: hume kisi bhi halat me woh file dhundani hogi…..

Daya agree to Abhijeet but same time added: or ek bat hai Abhijeet

Abhijeet look in to Daya's eyes which are shinning now….. he just ask him by eyes

Daya made his query clear to Abhijeet: boss Akhir itane salo tak itani khatar nak medicine sambhal ke kue rakhi gayi…. Or fir achanak se uss Dr. Thoumas ko iss ke upper research karne ki permission kue di gayi…

Abhijeet continued: or woh chor kon hai jisne isse churaya hai…. or ussaka maksad kya hai…

Daya while going out to bring there luggage inside from Jeep: Abhijeet yeh case toh sulajne se jada ulaj hi raha hai…..

While Daya is out Abhijeet takes out his mobile and dial number…

On phone….

Abhijeet: Sophiya… haan meri bat suno… muse Doctor Thomas ki kundali chahiye…

Sophiya: Kon wahi jiska khoon hua hai or jisake liye ACP sir arrest me hai…..

Abhijeet: haan wahi… kya tum muse iss maamleme madat kar sakti ho…

Sophiya: haan kue nahi… kal mera office khul te hi mai tumhe ussaki sari details de deti hue…Abhijeet cuts the call…

Abhijeet commanded to Daya who is at doorsteps with luggage: Daya hume Muskaan ke ghar jana hai abhi…. He move out…. Daya keep luggage inside and follow him…..

Daya while reaching to Jeep: Boss tumhare dimag me chal kya raha hai…..

Abhijeet try to convinced him: tum chalo toh mai batata hue…

Its 3.30 in clock… In jeep they started their journey to Muskaan's house,… while travelling in full speed…. Abhijeet call Nandu…

Abhijeet: haan Nandu sun…. muse ek band car chahiye… abse thik aadhe ghante bad muse JN nagar ke piche wali gali me milana (JN nagar… I am assuming it Mukaan's house place)

When Abhijeet is busy on call Daya's mobile start ringing….

Abhijeet in hurry cuts his call and picked up Daya's phone…. Its DCP Chitrole on other side…

Abhijeet hear what DCP said and Abhijeet in really serious tone: sir aap usse JN nagar ke piche wali gali me leke aayiye… wahi hum aapse milte hai….

Daya look at Abhijeet who is worried now…

Daya in tension: Boss

Abhijeet understand Daya's unasked question so answered: Divya pe humala hua hai…..

Daya unintentionally press break so hard…. Abhijeet look at him in tension….. Daya shiver a bit with those words…..

Abhijeet put hand on his shoulder: woh thik hai…. per muse lagata hai hum ab usse aapne sath hi rakhate hai…. woh humare sath hi surakshit rahai gi…

Daya agree with Abhijeet so started the car…..

He made his query: per boss hum ab Muskaan ke ghar kue ja rahai hai…

Abhijeet answered: Daya pehele me waha sirf tarika ko pick karne jane wala tha…

Daya made annoyed face like a small child: kya…. Muskaan kue nahi

Abhijeet in bit anger: abbey puri bat sun….. Tarika ko romance karne ke liye nahi pick karne wala tha…. Mai chahta hue ki Dr. Thoumas ki autopsy woh kare….. phirse ek bar….. humare liye….

Daya: ohhhhhh….

Abhijeet: haan per ab hum wahase Muskaan or Tarika dono ko uthane wale hai

Daya agree with him: sahi kaha boss….. Divya per hamala hua hai matlab unn dono per bhi hoga….

Abhijeet teased him: ohh sahab ka dimag chal pada aakhir

Daya smiles: haan tum joh sath ho…..

They reach near to Muskaan's house…. They have 20 minutes to reach at the place told to Nandu and DCP….

They parked the jeep away from front gate… check the jeep once again as now they are leaving it… then look at the gate,… 5 guards are moving here and there… Daya and Abhijeet look at each other… they take out guns….

Abhijeet and Daya separated…. As guards are moving continuously they have little chance and they have to grab it… Daya from left and Abhijeet from right…

Daya move silently and from left side he first grab nearest guard by hand…. For second he uses his leg…. And with the empty hand he pointed gun on third one…..

Same thing repeated by Abhijeet from write side… the men they kicked are on floor…. While the men they are grabbing by hand are still struggling… the man who is on gun point from both the side is still in troma… that what happened in past minute….. Abhijeet fire bullet and unconscious the man who in his hand Daya also unconscious the man and move ahead…. The bang on door declare DUO's presents in the house…..

But six men from different side of house surround them with gun…..

And there is a gunshot followed by one more…. Two gun shots distract the balance four…. Abhijeet and Daya grab opportunity and hide behind the chairs…. And fire bullets ….. Balance four are on ground….

Abhijeet and Daya came out from there hiding place…. And look at the persons who fired first two bullets…

The girls ran and push them self in DUOs' arms…. All questions related to that mystery girl are disappear from both girls mind when they saw their love in front of them…..

Both couples melted in that hug only for few movements soon Abhijeet commanded…..

Tarika aapna forensic kit lo sath me….. or thoda tum dono ka saman….. hume yaha se chalana hai abhi issi waqt…..

Both girls ran and back with forensic kit and some required things….. Four of them about to escape, when bullets are started coming from front door, windows, upside windows and also from back door…. Which is closed… It seems like bullets are coming from high power machine guns and rifles… as they are coming in full speed…. Without giving any chance to understand what's going on…

All four are flat on floor first…. And trying judge which is the safe place,,,,,,

Bullets are messing house….. it almost broken each and every breakable material…. In door there are wholes….. there is no such item left on which bullet marks are not there…. Duo and girls are got hurt not by bullets but because of glass pieces and some wooden pieces….

After few minutes bullet rain stopped… Abhijeet and Daya signal each other by eyes…. DUO slowly gets up….they try to reach to window to check who are the people responsible for bullet rain…. But before they reach to window…. Petrol smell catch their noses…

Abhijeet: OMG yeh toh petrol ki smell hai mat lab… Tarika Muskaan chalo yaha se…. Daya chal jaldi….

Abhijeet run to girls to help them out…. While Daya move to back door as he listen some sound there….

There are two mask people who started fire at one corner of the house and trying to escape….

Daya grab both of them…. But one of them open fire on Daya's arm….. Daya loses his grip after that….. but he manage to punch the person away from him who fired on him… Due to Daya's punch the person got misbalance….. and bang on the same place where they started fire…. Person started burning…. While the other one push Daya…. and went to help the first person….. but the person forgot that he is holding petrol bottle in his hand… while running person also trimmed which result in to adding petrol in fire… now both person got fire…. Daya want to move to help them….. but the petrol on them does not give him any chance….. Here House is also start burning …. Abhijeet manage to escape with girls… he saw that two people are got fired….. he also went to help Daya in saving them….. but both of them run inside the house…. And lock them self in burring house…. Now only crying voice of them can be heard….. DUO wants to save those two girls…. (yeas the masked persons are girls which is cleared by their screams) But Daya fall in between due to bullet hit…. And Abhijeet got fire on his shirt….. Abhijeet remove his shirt, which got fire, and move to Daya….

Abhijeet Tarika and Muskaan help Daya to move from that place…..

At the corner of the road…..

Nandu DCP and Divya waiting for them…. There is a bandage on Divya's fore head….. Girls shock to see Divya and DCP there…..

While Tarika about to Question…. Abhijeet just look at her in pleading eyes…. That he will explain all soon first they have to give treatment to Daya… Mangu DCP and Divya move forward to see Daya…..

Divya had tear in his eye,,,,,, while Mangu took bags from girls hand…

While DCP say: Abhijeet Daya ko kya hua…..

Abhijeet in tension: sir goli lagi hai….. shayad iss bar under gayi hai goli…

DCP suggested: chalo isse hospital leke chate hai…..

Daya who is semiconscious murmur in Abhijeet's ear

Daya: nahi muse nahi jana doctor ke pass….. Tarika ko bolo goli nikal de…. Mai thik hue…..

Abhijeet look at Daya…. He know Daya's strength…. This type of small injuries cannot bugged him from his goal…. Abhijeet give assuring node to Daya….

Abhijeet: Nahi DCP sir Tarika hai na goli nikal degi… don't worry….

He settle Daya at backside…. And took charge of Driving wheel….. Divya at from side,,,,, While Tarika and Muskaan at back side…..

DCP say best luck to all and they move from the place…..

Tarika took out scarf and rap tightly on bullet wound…. Bullet hit on Daya's right hand near to shoulder….. very near to previous bullet hit….

In between they stop at medical store… they purchase medicines and other required things to remove bullet… when shop man is suspicious….. Muskaan show her CID id which is in her back side jeans pocket…

They return to same place from where DUO left their luggage...

* * *

Do read and review guys... once again sorry for late


	4. Scared Princess

Here is the next parrt

**Scared Princess**

Abhijeet driving like a mad on empty streets of City….. Daya slowly losing his consciousness….. Tarika and Muskaan are holding his hand so that it will not move much as each movement of hand resulting in to more blood loss…. For Divya although she is going to be a police cop but it is just a starting phase of her training….. This type of situation is very much new for her…. That too with the man who is the only one she has in her life as family…. She is praying to god….. Murmuring some words in fear…. And continues water are coming from her eyes… While Abhijeet is checking his direction…. He noticed Divya's scare….. He carefully extended his hand and cares on her hairs… he utter some words…. He also don't know he is soothing Divya or his own heart with this words…..

Abhijeet: Shoo kuch nahi hoga usse… Humara Daya itana bhi kamjore nahi hai…..

Girls eyes are fixed on care and concern shown by Abhijeet….. but now more than anything Daya is priority… soon they reach at home….. its 4.30am

They settle Daya on floor….. by the movement from Car to inside made Daya little bit conscious… Tarika took the charge….. and order Muskaan to give her some hot water…. Ask Abhijeet to tore Daya's shirt where bullet got hit… she started preparing injection… but she need more help to do pieces of cottons arranging antiseptics and other medicine…..

Divya move to help her…. Tarika first look at her…. But after seeing her face reflecting care concern and love for Daya allow her to help…

Tarika after some struggle takes out bullet from wound….. which result in to loud scream from Daya…

That room is in middle of a residential area….. so may be loud screaming voice will result in to more trouble for them….. So Abhijeet place his palm on Daya's mouth…. Some tear drops came out from his eyes… His one eye is crying for Daya but in other one someone can easily see anger … rage for the person who is master mind of all this… whatever may be the circumstances… Now that master mind is in big trouble….. Abhijeet is going to screw his lifelike hell…

After the that jerk Daya become unconscious… Tarika cover his wound with bandage after cleaning it properly…

After that, she saw Abhijeet who is very restless…. Its shows that mental pressure and whole day including night situations tired him from inside….. she without a word or question…. Takes out a sleeping pill which she bought along with medicines in a thought that she may required it if Daya's pain increased… She handed over that pill with glass of water to Abhijeet… soon Abhijeet fall in sleep…..

Divya did not say any word… but she put her hand on Daya's hand slowly in that manner she will not disturb him….. and close her eyes….. drops of water are still running from her eyes….. Tarika and Muskaan also don't know why but both feel pity for the girl… Muskaan comes to her and place her hand on Divya's head….. Divya open her eyes…. Look at Muskaan… Muskaan seats near to her…. And allow her to keep her head on her lap… Tarika seats near to Muskaan giving her a smiling look….. first time she is looking Muskaan in mother figure….. Muskaan also don't know what makes her to do all this… she should be angry on girls but she is not….. all silence there….. all in sound sleep….. Increasing their strain to fight with bitter tomorrow….. this is just some percent of trouble….. real game will start tomorrow…. And They have to win it for their ACP sir for their team….. and most important for Pride of CID…..

Its 8.30 am In cid Bureau Kajal and Tasha enters with discussion about ACP sir and DUO….. they check bureau and found empty… that means Cole has left from their… when they are taking sigh of relief they found Cole entering from the door… both nodded helplessly and move to their desk… when bureau phone start ringing…

Kajal answered the call: hello CID bureau… ji konse police station se… JN nagar police station… kahiye kya bat hai… kya….hum aate hai….ji thank you so much…..

Tasha looks at Kajal with confused look….

Kajal explain her what she just heard on phone call: Muskaan ke ghar ko aag lagi hai or waha do ladkiyo ki lashe bhi mili hai…..

Tasha: kya…. (she almost scream in pain) which result in to draw Cole attention towards them…

Cole come out from ACP's cabin: kya shore macha rakha hai tum dono ne….. yeh bureau hai CID ka…..

Kajal is out of her sense after listening that news so she replied in bit harsh way: haan pata hai CID bureau hai…. issi liye hum yaha hai…. per pata nahi tum yaha kue ho…

Cole just smile under his leaps after listening to harsh reply….. soon carnal joins him….. here Tasha and Kajal inform other cid members and they move towards Muskaan's house…

Here Fredy in a room…. Looks like his home… he dialed a number….

Abhijeet who is in sound sleeps gets up because of phone ring….. he try to grab it as soon as possible….. he don't want to disturb others… he look at screen an unknown number….

Abhijeet: hello…

From the other side Fredy: hello Abhijeet sir

Abhijeet jump on his feet: Fredy tumne phone kue kiya….. tumhare phone records tress ho rahai hai…

Fredy: sir haan janta hue per Manisha ke toh nahi….. yeh Manisha ka phone hai… sir aap ko agar koi kam ho ya jarurat ho aap iss number pe call karo or ya sms….. Manisha muse inform kar degi….

Abhijeet: thik hai Fredy….. per bureau me yeh phone mat leke jana….. kahi extra network catching device ko dekhke unko shak na ho jaye

Fredy: yes sir…(his tone become bit worried) Sir woh Dr Tarika or Mukaan…..

Abhijeet: haan Fredy woh thik hai or iss waqt humare sath hai…

Fredy is so happy to listen all….. he want to inform his team about Muskaan and Tarika's current status so he leave house as soon as possible…..

Abhijeet's phone ring disturb Muskaan and Tarika's sleep… both move towards Abhijeet who is away from their place at the movement…

Abhijeet turn after phone call….. and see at his back Muskaan and Tarika standing with folded hands….. only questions are in their eyes….. He understand what they want to ask… but soon his attention caught by a small figure behind two girls….. the figure still has stress and fear in his eyes… Abhijeet extend his hand and make a gesture to invite her in his arms…

Divya run and enter in to his arms….. she feel sooth and relaxation after that…

Divya in childish way: Abhijeet Daya se kaho na ki utha jaye…. Please…..

Abhijeet pat her in his arms: woh thik hai baccha….. bas usse thode aram ki jarurat hai…. acha tum baitho yaha pe….

He make her seat on a chair and stand beside him…..

Tarika (now loose her control): Abhijeet yeh hai kon pehele toh yeh batao…

Abhijeet: Tarika tumne nahi pehechana isse…. Tum toh mil chuki ho issase…

Tarika (confused): milli nahi hue dekh hai isse maine….. CD me

Abhijeet: AAIN CD me matlab…..

Muskaan: DADA aap or yeh uss din Daya ka birthday celebrate kar rahai the na ussaki CD mili hai hume…

Abhijeet in surprise: CD….. per woh kisane banayi…

Tarika in teasing manner: acha hua na banayi kam se kam hume pata toh chala ki tum dono karte kya ho humare pith piche…

Abhijeet smile and look at Divya…..

Abhijeet in helpless tone: matlab tum dono smajte ho ki yeh….. OMG Tarika Muskaan you both are impossible…

Tarika in anger: dekho Abhijeet ab yeh mat kehena ki sari galati humari hai…..

Abhijeet move towards both girls and take their hand in his hand…. And bring the closure to Divya….

Abhijeet slowly open this secret: Tarika Mukaan yeh Divya hai…..

When Abhijeet was about to introduced Divya… Divya stand and say: haan janti hue mai inn dono ko or (she turn her head down and say) I am sorry per maine hi woh CD aapke ghar ke yaha chodi thi….

Muskaan and Tarika realized their mistake as they know Divya only by name both are not aware how she looks…. But after listening CD chakkar both are bit angry…

Tarika: per tumne aaisa kue kiya…..

Divya: Muskaan se milne ke liye… (all look at her surprisingly)…. Aaise kya dekh rahai ho… mai bas ek chotasa prank karna chahati thi….. or kuch nahi….. muse nahi pata tha ki yeh sab hoga… mai toh ussi subah jab tum dono inn dono se milne jati…. Sab sach batane wali thi….. socha agar Muskaan se mil rahi hue toh thoda si masti karlu…

Muskaan in some anger shoot a question: or woh newspaper woh bhi tumhine arrange kiya tha right?

Divya bit scare: haan per jab yeh sab hua toh maine tum logo se milne aayi tab maine tum logo ko hint di thi na ki yeh kaisa news paper hai…. baki sab se alag hai…..

Now Muskaan about to scold her when Abhijeet speaks…

Abhijeet in some louder tone: Divya aaise koi majak karta hai… (some tears feel in Divya's eyes) tumna bilkul bigad gayi ho…. Kisi ki nahi sunati ho….. (Divya about to cry when)

When Tarika interrupt: Stop it Abhijeet…. Yeh kya tarika hai haan… or waise bhi ek chota majak hi toh kar rahi thi…..

Muskaan aadded: Dada aap ne or Daya ne bhi toh kitane ulate sidhe majak kiye hai humare sath….. Its ok Divya…. Koi bat nahi…. chalo Tarika dekhate hai at least hum chai toh bana pate hai ya nahi…

Both girls move inside… while Abhijeet smile and wink at Divya….

Divya: you are just too good Abhijeet…. (she soon become serious) Abhijeet yeh kaise mere dimag se skeep ho gaya

Abhijeet in worried tone: kya

Divya: woh jab mai CD rakh rahi thi…. waha door step me ek or CD thi….. maine aapni CD rakhi or woh CD uthali thi…..

Abhijeet in eagerness: kaha hai woh CD….

Divya: woh toh mere friend ke ghar pe hai jaha me ruki thi…

Abhijeet give her cell phone and ask her to called up her friend and told her to give CD at Andheri sports complex signal to a boy who stands there and cleanup all the car glad….

Here Fredy inform CID team about Tarika and Muskaan presence with DUO… in that fire only two are dead….. bodies are send to Salunke for further examination… and guards who got bullet hits and other four guards who are unconscious are send to Hospital…

Here its 9.30 am…. Abhijeet got call from Sophiya… Sophiya is a person who always helps DUO regarding people comes from outside India… Sophiya work as immigration officer….

Sophiya on call: Abhijeet maine Thomas ka record check kiya hai… yeh person 2000 ke May Mahineme Indai se bahar gaya tha woh ab India lot ke aaya tha….. waha Amerika ne issaka ek research lab tha….. joh waha ki government ne band karwa diya kue ki unhe shak tha ki yeh checmicals ke sath khatarnak experiment karta hai…. bad me woh waha ki central liability ne kaam karne laga…

Abhijeet thanks Sophiya and text on Mrs. Fredy's number to inform Fredy that he need information about Dr. Thomas…. Who left India in month of May 2000….

At 10.30 am DUO with girls packed their luggage and leave that room….. they are heading to City Hospital… where in morgues Doctor Thomas Body is kept….

* * *

Please read and review... next episode will revile more secrets regarding this case...


	5. First step towards Justise

Hey Friends get ready will all your emotions humor, drama, suspense, tears and proud on CID team

* * *

**First step towards Justise**

Before start with story, here is the get up sketch for characters for this and next chapter:

Tarika in nurse uniform with specks…. She is holding a doctor tool kit…

Muskaan wearing a cotton long kurta with white pant….. with a small gray colored hair wig… she is wearing press I card…

Rajat with Muche and Beard with normal shirt and pant with Cameraman jacket…. And Camera for Video recording….

Divya and Vivek wearing mechanic uniform….. and a cross bag around her neck…..

Abhijeet is wearing doctor coat and with specs… with Mangal Pande type Mouche…..

Daya is wearing patient uniform with mouche and beard….. his hand is hanged around his neck to restrict his hand movement….. He will change into ward boy getup after reaching to Hospital….

Sachin and Fredy ward boy uniform…

In CAR (Similar to qualis)…. three girls are at middle seat…. Abhijeet on driving seat….. Passenger seat near to driver is supposed to be filed by Daya…. but its empty… OMG empty then where us Daya…. ohhh here we got him….. he is seating at the back seat with luggage… AAAIN what he is doing at back seat … chalo thik se dekhte hai…. arre yeh kya Daya mood toh off hai…. or shakal toh aaisi banayi jaisi koi bacha banata hai jab koi usse dat deta hai… ohhh acha acha toh ACP sir Ke ladle shehejade ko kisisne data hai…. hmmmm kon ho sakata hai… ohhhh How stupid we are….. arre Abhijeet ke alawa kisi or kisiki himat bhi hai kya….. acha toh Abhijeet ne data hai….. chalo ab wahi mayega….. dekhate hai kaise manata hai… or yeh bhi toh dekhana hai ki akhir data kue tha…

Abhijeet set view mirror in such a position so that he can see Daya… he is smiling on childish behavior of his buddy…. these are the small things of Daya sooth Abhijeet in really tensed situations….. and For Daya….. he knows the seriousness of the situation and also know that they need to be more alter….. and yes he is alert but to sooth his best buddy….. he do such a silly things so that his best buddy should not return in to old angry young man shell…..

Abhijeet finally open his mouth: abbey Daya aage aaja …. Log muse tera driver samaj rahai hai…

Daya is in no mood to listen anything…. He answer Abhijeet in anger: haan toh samajne do na….

Abhijeet in little bit disappointed….. at lleast his tone is like that: acha toh tere bhai ko sab driver bolenge toh tuse bohot khushi hogi na…

Tarika and Muskaan are use too with this type of DUO talks but Divya enjoying a lot….. She is laughing….. where Tarika and Muskaan tying to stop her…

Here Daya looks at Abhijeet… after seeing his disappointed look….. Daya smile under his lips and give naughty answer: haan…

Abhijeet in shell shock: kya…..

Daya bite his lip under teeth and: mera matlab hai nahi….. or woh sab chodo pehele yeh batao…. Tumne muse data kue …..

Abhijeet pat his hand on his forehead and try to make Daya understand: arre mere chote nasamaj bhai…. tu nind se aapni chot ka khayal na karte hue jhatake se uthega toh tuse datunga nahi toh kya pyaar karunga…

Daya instantly answer in innocent way: haan

Abhijeet in anger: ji nahi bilkul nahi….. or teri jeed bhi toh kitani badh gayi hai…. dressing nahi karwayunga… yeh hath ki movement restrict mat karo…..

Divya added one line in smiling…. She try to talk like Daya: Muse abhi ke abhi khana khana hai…..

Daya look at Divya in surprise…. While she hide her face in hands…

Abhijeet smiles and continue: haan woh bhi khana bhi managa tha…..

Daya in irritation: haan toh bhuk lagi hai muse…

Abhijeet smiles and: acha chal aage aaja…. Hum kahi rukte hai khana khaneke liye…. Thik hai….

Daya declare: nahi pehele khilo toh hi aage aaunga…..

Abhijeet smiles and stop car at a street side hotel….. They eat some food and then a smile comes on Daya's face… Abhijeet comes to him and….

Abhijeet handed over medicines to him…. Daya look at him….. Abhijeet's eyes are fixed on Daya's wound… Daya took medicines and just pat on Abhijeet's shoulder…. They move to car and Daya took his seat which reserve by his best buddy for him….. Abhijeet's phone start ringing…..

As Abhijeet is on driving wheel….Daya with his left hand pick up the phone…

Daya on phone: haan Fredy bolo… acha thik hai… mai tumhe phone karta hue….

Daya cut the call and informs to all in car: Fredy ka phone tha…. Keh raha tha… Dr. Thomas ka koi records pass port office me nahi hai…. or Abhi yeh joh Dr. Thomas aaya thana iss ka America ka passport hai….. India ka nahi…. or woh Passport bhi year 2011 me banaya hua hai…

Abhijeet thinking: per yeh kaise ho dakta hai… Sophiya ne bataya tha ki 2000 me Dr. Thomas America gaya…

Daya thinking: haan usski information sahi hai kue ki usse yeh information American government ne di hai…. Doctor Thomas ne America ka passport lene ke liye joh documents diye the…. Unn se American government ko yahi pata chala hai…

Abhijeet: per kya American government ne India ke immigration office se kuch pata nahi kiya …..

Daya: boss koi kadi hai yaha joh missing hai… hume issi kadi ki talash karni hai… waise muse ek shak hai….. per pata nahi sahi hai ya galat…..

Abhijeet: kya…

Daya: boss na jane kue muselagata hai ki uss vaccine ko banana ke piche yeh doctor Thomas ka bada hath hai…..

Abhijeet in naughty tone: hmmm khana pet me jate hi dimag chala liya….. kya bat hai…..

They reach to Andheri sports complex signal… Abhijeet open the car window and signal to a boy…. Give him a 100 rupee note and boy hand over CD to them…

Divya who is listening all conversation silently speaks after seeing CD: yahi woh CD hai joh muse uss din Muskaan ke ghar ke bahar mili thi…..

Mean time Muskaan started the laptop…. And took CD from Abhijeet's hand…. It's a threatening CD to girls so that both will not help DUO….sender name is not mentioned….

Man who is giving that threatening msg is covered with black cloth from head to feet… Muskaan pass laptop to Daya so that they get a clear view of video…. Abhijeet stop the car in empty lane…..

After seeing CD for three four times… Abhijeet speaks

Abhijeet: yeh CD Carnal ne bheji hai…..

Daya: per Carnal aaisa kue karega….

Abhijeet: Daya carnal ne matlab ACP sir ne… dekho iss CD ko dhyan se dekho …

Abhijeet increase the volume…. And they listen CD one more time…..

Man saying " Agar tum dono ne aapne dosto ki madat karne ki koshish ki toh mai tumhe jinda nahi chodunga….. tumhare dost toh mere hatho se mar ke hi rahainge… or unn ke sath sath woh sab joh unhe madat karne ki koshish karenge… or woh ACP…. IB ki changul me fas gaya hai ab usse koi bahar nahi nikal sakta… ACP toh gaya…. or tumhare dost bhi… CID ko ab khatam hone se koi nahi bacha sakta koi bhi nahi"

Divya: yeh toh normal threatening message lag raha hai….. Abhijeet tumhe kue lagata hai ki yeh Carnal ne bheja hai….. or waise bhi woh toh humara dost haina…..

Muskaan: haan DADA aapne hi toh bataya na ki Carnal ne tum dono se milkar tum logo ki help hi ki…

Daya who is thinking and trying to relate some thing: yeh adami bol kuch raha hai or isske hath kuch or hi kahanhi keh rahai hai… ek kam karte hai…..

He muted the audio sound and play the video again… now all are concentrating on man's hand movement… And some thing click in Daya's mind which is captured by Abhijeet's havoc eyes already….. Now DUO smiles to each other…

Tarika who is a silent person in whole this journey finally speaks: tum dono dono bataoge ki akhir kya bat hai joh tum log iss tarah muskura rahai ho…

Abhijeet: arre Tairka ji aap nahi samji aab tak….

Tarika in shocking tone: nahi

Daya: agar iss insane ke piche aap thikse dekho ge toh pata chalega…. Ki deshki teen security agencies ke nishan hai… pehela hai IB dusara hai CID or teera hai RAW….. ACP sir or Carnal hume starting me hi batana chahte the ki inn sab me teen security agencies involved hai…

Abhijeet shake his head : chalo ab hume humare kam pe nikalna hoga…

Car started moving towards City hospital… everybody prepared them self for their next task... They reach near City hospital….. Abhijeet parked car at far…. CID team visited that hospital many times so….. they know where are those two rooms which are required by them… one is morgue and second is autopsy center…. Both are on second floor left side…..

They already made plan….. but Abhijeet want to make sure that anyone have any drought…

Abhijeet in alert mode: sab ko plan yaad hai (every one node head as yes) yeh Fredy kaha reh gaya….. kahi Cole ke hatho me toh nahi pad gaya na…..

Daya: boss woh rahi ambulance…

Ambulance came and stand beside the car….. two men came out in ward boy uniform…. One is Sachin and other Fredy…. (Abhijeet explain his plan to Fredy on Phone call which he made on Manisha's number before leaving from that house)….. Daya Abhijeet and Tarika enter in to Ambulance after beading best wishes to Muskaan and Divya…..

Soon one more car written press on it stopped near to Divya and Muskaan… the car is drawn by Rajat as Cameraman…. Muskaan wish take care to Divya and left the place with Rajat…. After few minutes wait…. Vivek come with bike in Mechanic dress and pick Divya…

First Ambulance reach to hospital premises Two ward boys with a nurse and a doctor…. They are holding a streture….. on which a patient is lying…. Whose face is covered with white cloth… they slowly enter in to hospital….. and by lift reach to second floor… here a press reporter and his assistant cameraman….. started shooting and taking random interviews…. they are covering front side entrance area of hospital… some security persons inquire so they show a false approval letter and continue with their work… after that two mechanic enters and inform security people that they got complaint from hospital management that there is a problem in electricity meter so they want check it….. they are coming from electricity department… they started checking the electricity meters situated at back side entrance area…

There are three teams…. From which Muskaan Tarika and Divya are connected with blue tooth….. as they can cover it very easily under their hairs… other's Bluetooth are in their pocket which they will use only if required….. Muskaan inform his and Rajat position to Tarika… so deed Divya inform her and Vivek's position….. Tarika tell them that they are on their way… be care full and inform if any one suspicious enters from front or back door…. And be alert….

Tarika to Abhijeet: doctor press ki team front gate pe interviews cover kar rahi hai…. ab hospital ki achi publicity hogi…

Abhijeet with smiling face: ohhh that's so good…..

Sachin: Madamji woh hamne electricity walo ko bola tha…. Woh aa gaye kya…..

Tarika: haan aa gaye or unhone kam bhi shuru kar diya hai…..

Here they reach to morgue….. when they enter they found one ward boy is counting corps and noting it down… he turns when he heard sound of door…

Ward boy: doctor sahab aap khud yaha…. Muse bula liya hota mai aa jata…..

By saying this he went near to Abhijeet…

Ward boy: doctor aap muse issake papers de dijiye or jayiye mai aage ka dekh lunga….

When he is facing Abhijeet his back is at Fredy side….. Fredy took the chance….. he close his mouth by one hand and other hand give him a karate chop so that he become unconscious…

Now Daya also gets up from streture and they all started searching for Dr Thomas corp… after 15 minutes they got it…

Abhijeet Tarika and Fredy took the corp out on same streture on which they bring Daya inside…..

Daya change his cloths with ward boy….. and they tied that ward boy and move out….. Now Daya wear his Bluetooth…..

Abhijeet and Tarika enter in to autopsy room…. Fredy stay outside to keep watch that nobody should enter inside…..

Tarika started with autopsy and Abhijeet helping her… Daya whisper in his blue tooth…..

Daya: Abhijeet mai aapne next target ki or badh raha hue…..

Abhijeet: Daya sambhal ke jhakham taja hai abhi…..

Daya: boss Daya itanabhi kamjore nahi hai

Abhijeet smiles: haan haan janta hue….. all the best

Abhijeet does not want to include Daya in that task but Daya did not listen to him…

Here Cole is very angry that four CID officers are missing….. but soon he got some news on phone and he become too happy…. He immediately dialed a number and give same news to someone and move out from bureau…

Tasha and Kajal feel something weird in Cole's reaction….. they immediately went to forensic lab to inform Dr. Salunke about current situation…

Here Daya and Sachin Moving towards fourth floor of the building where lockers of important things are kept….. Now they want all bullets hit to that 15 police man who are injured in Blue fountain encounter….. also all other papers which are related to those police officers… CID team was got shocking information that IB did not even bother to collect all that evidence from hospital till the date….. its 2 days past already….. But that thing is in favor of CID as they got chance to examine that evidence….

Daya knows that taking that evidence is not that much easy task…. Although IB not collected any evidence but they put security for that drawers… some local police officers are also there… without making noise they have to clean their root and then take out that evidence…

Daya takes front stares while Sachin takes fire exit stares….. Muskaan Rajat Divya and Vivek are on their task… Tarika doing autopsy while Abhijeet helping her also coordinating with every person…

Daya reach at fourth floor…. Where at the footsteps only he found two police man…. He played quickly and with both hands he over power both….. then drag them to Empty room next to food steps…. After tied them he slowly peep at corridor and calculate… six men are there….. he try to communicate with Sachin…

Daya: Sachin kaha ho…..

Sachin: sir corridor ki dusari side ke entry point pe…

Daya: 6 log hai…. dekhe tumne

Sachin: yes sir… sir mere 4 or aapke 2

Daya smile: dekhte hai…

Daya made some sound inside the room… One of Six walked towards room… and bang… Daya with that bang attach on him….. he become unconscious….. but here is the bad luck…. While turning to unconscious…. That man straggle and in that straggle his hand pressed on Daya's bullet wound…..an unintentional scream comes from Daya's mouth….. and other become alert they started moving towards the room where Daya was standing….Here Sachin plays his role…. He from back side take care of two IB officers….. now three remain…

All three reach inside the room… and…..

* * *

So Friends did u like this chapter... if yest do review if no tell me the reason... and get prepare for next chapter with more band bang sound...


	6. Final Showdown I

Dear guest in my story Daya is already injured... and ab issase jada nahi injure karna chahti me usse... there are my other stories jisame tumhe joh emotions padhane hai woh hai... so go ahead with those... thanks for all your reviews friends... also soryy for keep you all waiting

* * *

**Final Showdown I**

Daya hiding himself behind the door… He remove restrictions of his hand…. He is freely using his both hands now….. but of-course right hand is already injured… so some pain is there….. the pain is increased a bit after wound get hit by the man whom he un-coconscious a minute ago…..

Three men enter into room and see their three officers are on floor…. All three make alert themselves… they are holding gun and stretching there hands…. They are looking here and their searching hole room for the culprit who attached on there colleges….

By that time Sachin return after taking care of two IB officers and hiding them in one of the other rooms on the floor room…..

Here inside the room… one officer shouts: kon hai haan kon hai yaha… Chup chap bahar aao or khud ko hamare hawale kardo warana joh bhi hoga ussake jimedar tum khud hoge…..

Other officer who turn himself to backside….. and found Daya behind the door: Kon ho tum…

Daya did not give him a chance to recognised him or do any other movement….. He comes with loud shout: tera baap….

With these words, he bangs his feet on the other officer's back…. Because of this He unbalanced and bang on the officer who see Daya and Holding his gun towards Daya….. The result of it is both the officers loosen the grip on their gun… here when they are trying to regain their strength…. Daya catch the third one by one of this hand and give him his famous Jhapad… then one punch in pet and then twist his neck so that he become unconscious… then he retunes to other two… he hold one man shirt in his left hand…. And kick other one… then he turn to man he is holding in left hand… he give a karate chop to him at right place…. So that he turn to unconscious…. Here the man he kicked got hold of his gun and he about to fire on Daya….. when Sachin comes and kick on his hand…. Daya Grab that man and help him to turn unconscious….

Daya appreciate and thanks Sachin by his eyes…. Now there are total eight men…. They tied that men in a proper way… and move out after locking the room…

Then they headed toward locker room…

Sachin's attention caught by a CCTV camera…

Sachin: Sir yeh sab toh CCTV per dikh raha haoga….. Hospital ki security aab tak yeh sab dekh ke alert ho gayi hogi….. woh log yaha aate hi honge….

Daya laugh in his own style and then raised his eyes: Sachin agar unhe aan hota toh ab tak aa chuke hote….. or ab tak nahi aaye he matlab Vivek ne aapna kam kar diya hai…..

Sachin: sir matlab

Daya: Vivek ne CCTV camera ke monitor room ki electricity supply kat diya hai…..

(Flash back: This is the news Cole got on phone…. IB officers which are on duty of CCTV room informed cole that Due to some electrical disturbance… CCTV room electricity has been tuned off for some times…. On this note Cole understand that CID team is in City Hospital….. But he does not alert IB officers on duty as he wanted that CID officers do their job freely without much disturbance and he arrest them at the end point….. He immediately call Carnal… and inform him current situation…. And himself left from Bureau to City Hopital…..)

Here Sachin and Daya reach near to locker…. Sachin gives penknife to Daya and they open the drawer…. Daya got all the things which he wants… It includes some bullets taken out from police officers body….. bullet taken out from Doctor Thomas's Body…. cloths of Doctor Thomas….. and other things belongs to Doctor Thomas… they collect all and started moving to Second floor autopsy room…..

Here mean while Abhijeet and Tarika at Autopsy room….

Abhijeet helping Tarika in autopsy… he is providing required equipments to her… Tarika is shocked after taking closer look of Dead body of Doctor Thomas…..

Tarika in shocked: Yaha bohot badi gadbad hai….. (She murmur this while going ahead with autopsy….

Abhijeet: matalab kya hai tumhara… (Abhijeet asked her instantly….)

But Tarika is so much involved in her work that She did not realized that Abhijeet is asking to her something…. Abhijeet look at her and adore for her Passion towards her work… when he look properly he realized that she is taking closure look of bullet wound …. He also takes magnifying glass and check the wound…

His Experience in CID and the time he spend in Forensic lab tells him the reason behind Tarika's reaction… He said to himself….

Abhijeet : yeh kaise ho sakta hai…

Mean while Tarika is checking stomach of dead body and her doubt got cleared… She took some blood samples and check in to the small lab prepared to help in autopsy by hospital in autopsy room itself…. And then she check whole body carefully….. Specially area behind his ear….

Abhijeet and Tarika both look at door in jerk when they heard knock on it…..But soon Tarika resume to her job as they heard three repetitive knocks that too in special style… Abhijeet move forward to open the door with a smile… Daya enters with all evidences after placing Sachin at other side of Corridor….. Abhijeet and Daya checked all cloths and Documents belongs to Doctor Thomas… and did not found any thing subspecies….. then they started checking bullets…..With the help of magnifying glass and their past experience…. They are jugging bullet size… Tarika check the bullet which hit to Doctor Thomas….. After that she communicate with DUO…..

Tarika: Abhijeet yeh bullet joh isse lagi hai yeh woh .32 caliber ki gun se chali hai….

Abhijeet in shocked: yeh kaise ho sakta hai….

Daya repeat the Abhijeet's words: haan yeh kaise possible hai…..

And then he suddenly look more surprised… As he is holding one more bullet in his hands…..

Daya: muse or ek bullet mili hai .32 caliber ki….. yeh joh unn 15 police walo ko body se mili hue goliya hai na unn me…..

Abhijeet concluded in shock: matalab yeh sirf ACP sir ko fasane ki chal thai….

Daya nodded as move near to Abhijeet after placing his magnifying glass on table: lagata toh aaisa hi hai…

Tarika is confused so she finally ask: kya matab hai tum logo ka….

Abhijeet asked reverse question to clarify her doubt: Tarika meri gun ke calibers kya hai….

Tarika in no time: .44 calibers…..

Abhijeet in proud tone: correct or Daya ke….

Tarika: .22 calibers…..

Daya give appreciation to Tarika by eyes and then words: Bilkul sahi….

Here Tarika got the point what DUO want to explain her: OMG yes ab samaji… ACP sir ke gun ke calibers hai .32… or issi liye joh bhi ACP sir ko fasana chahta hai ussne . 32 caliber ki gun ka use kiya hai… (she said next line in deep thinking) per ACP sir ne bhi toh firing ki thi .32 ki or bhi goliya milani chahiye thi…..

Daya instantly: woh toh tab milti na jab ACP sir .32 caliber ki gun leke jate… yahi toh woh dhoka kha gaya…. (He then clarify her doubt)uss din subah ACP sir ki gun kharab ho gayi thi iss liye unhone usse CID ki store me jama kar diya or waha se nayi gun leli… jisaka calibers the.22…. issi liye bas .32 ki do ho gilya mili….. ek toh yeh jo iss Thomas ke sharir se mili or dusari….. yeh joh ussne firing start kanre ke kiye use ki thi…. joh kisi police wale ko lag gayi….

Now Abhijeet open the shocking information they got from dead body: or ek chokane wali bat pata chali hai Daya…

Daya in confusion: ab or kya…..

Tarika: jab iss Thomas ko goli lagi tab yeh mar chukka tha…

Daya in shock: yeh kya keh rahi ho tum Tarika…. Are u sure….

Tarika in relaxed tone and with full confidence: haan Daya… yeh dekho agar tum isske ghaw ko thise dekho ge (She give magnifying glass to Daya and said him to look at Bullet wound of Doctor Thomas) toh pata chale ga ki goli isse yaha dil ke pass lagi hai per itani dur hai dilse ki yeh goli lagnae ke bad kamse kam 1 ghanta jinda rehena achiye tha… per aaisa nahi hua….

Daya counter question her: per tum itana yakin se kaise keh sakti ho Tarika ki goli lagte samay yeh mar chukka tha…..

Abhijeet smile and continue: kya Daya ghaw dekhke itana bhi nahi samje…. Dekho mai samajata hue….. goli lagane ke bad jab khoon behene lagta hai toh jinda admi woh golike ghaw ko aapne hath se dabake ussme se nikane wale khoon ko rokne ki koshish karta hai or iss wajah se khuch khoon ghaw kea as pass hi jam jata hai… kue Tarika ji sahi kaha na maine…..

Tarika smiles and nodded as yes

Daya look at Thomas's hand and then teasingly: hmmmmm samaj gaya…..

Abhijeet stammer: kya…. Haan kya kya smaj gaya tu…

Daya with naughty smile: yehi ki goli lagte samay yeh mar chukka tha…. Kue ki isske ghaw ke aas pass na khoon jama hua hai na hi….. iss ke hath pe khoon ke koi nishan hai…..

Abhijeet relaxed after hearing that but how will Daya let him go like that….

So he continue after taking reasonably long pause: or yeh bhi ki Forensic lab me Tarika ke sath reh kar tum bohot kuch sikh gaye ho… kue Tarika….

Tarika almost jump from her place after listening sudden question from Daya… where Abhijeet punch Daya on his right hand…

Daya pretend that he has pain: ahhhh Boss sambhalke…. Bache ne chota sa sawal hi toh kiya hai….. kya masumse bache ki jaan loge…..

Abhijeet: iss Masum se bache ki toh…

Abhijeet want to hit one more punch but Daya escape and behind Tarika and ask: Per yeh nahi samaj pa raha hue ki aakhir iss ki mout hue kaise….

Abhijeet stop and listen carefully to Tarika…..

Tarika: jeher se…

Abhijeet and Daya at same time: Kya

Tarika: haan muse issake pet se jeher mila hai…. or ek bat jisase tum logo ke hosh or udd jayenge…..

Abhijeet and Daya share a confused glance and Daya ask: woh kya

Tarika slowly revile her doubt: muse lagata hai yeh Doctor Thomas hai hi nahi…

Abhijeet: kya….. (then DUO share more confused glance)

Tarika moving ahead to dead body: haan yeh dekho isske kaan ke piche muse halke se stitches ke marks mile hai or isske khoon me uss chemical ke stress joh aksar unn dawaiyo me milta hai joh plastic surgery ke baad prescribe ki jati hai…..

Daya repeat the word: plastic surgery

Tarika: Haan…..

When DUO and Tarika are busy in their job…. Cole enters in hospital from back side entrance….. where Vivek and Divya are working as electrician…. They hide them self….. after looking at Cole… Vivek are about to alert DUO from Bluetooth… but then he realized that blue tooth signals are not working…. He asked Divya to use her Bluetooth….. but it was also not working means someone tuned off Bluetooth connecting device…. when he is about to move someone hit something hard on his head and he turn unconscious….. Divya wants to check Vivek and see who attach on him…. But the person attach on her too…. She tuned to unconscious too….

Here Muskaan and Rajat are on their job when a old man started moving from Rajat to Muskaan…. He trembled when he is near to Muskaan and Muskaan move to help him… but in a movement situation changed…. The man put gun on Muskaan's head and before Rajat move… the man behind Rajat attach on him… Rajat fight back but Man who placed gun on Muskaan's head threaten him and all things went blank for Rajat…. Here they drag Muskaan… but when she protest more… the person hit gun on Muskaan's head….. and Muskaan become unconscious too… All staff and patient in hospital at front and back door got panic and started running here and there… they are screaming and trying to move out….

Here Cole comes from steps…. Sachin saw him and move to stop him after taking out gun from his pocket but Cole hit hard on his hand….. gun sleep from Sachin's hand…. Then they had good fight….. and at the end Cole place gun on his head…. And tied Sachin's hand at backside…. He then move towards Fredy while Sachin is still on his gun point….. He signal Sachin to move forward towards Fredy…. He is placing gun on Sachin's head….. Other patient and Hospital staff become panic and started moving out from the hospital…..they are screaming and running… Fredy look at the side to see what happened and found Cole holding gun on Sachin… He shocked for a second

Coles eyes are red… he has anger….. he just signal Fredy not say a word… then

Cole order: unn logoko bahar bulao…

Fredy knock on the door of autopsy lab in special manner to worn DUO… DUO and Tarika look each other after that node….. They try to contact with Vivek Rajat Divya and Muskaan… even with Sachin and Fredy with the help of Bluetooth and realized that Bluetooth devises are not working…..

Abhijeet and Daya takes out there gun and move forward after saying Tarika to stay back….. They open the door and found Sachin on gun point by Cole… when Tarika saw DUO stopped at door….. she slowly move behind then with Gun in his hand…

Cole orders four of them: Baki logo ko bhi bulalo yaha warana…. Anjam bura hoga….. or haan yeh guns niche rakho ….. magar dhyan se koi bhi chalaki karne ki koshish ki toh isse jan se mar dunga….

DUO knows that Cole is a trained IB officer….. so they don't want to take chance they exchange glance and decided to follow the instructions by Cole…..

DUO first put gun down followed by Fredy and Tarika…..

Cole to Tarika: sari guns ki magazines nikalo or khali karo….

Tarika give questioning look to Abhijeet but Abhijeet sooth him and only by eyes signal her to do what Cole is saying…. Tarika follow the instructions…

Cole: good ab sari guns meri taraf dhakel do… Tarika push guns towards Cole….. Cole already taken Sachin's gun…

Cole: ab baki logo ko bulao jaladi….

Although Abhijeet knows that Bluetooth is not working he try to coordinate with other team members just to show Cole and take some time to think what to do next…..

Abhijeet in Bluetooth the say to all: sab jan yaha second floor pea a gao…..

Abhijeet pretend to be surprised and look at Daya…

Abhijeet: Daya tumara Bluetooth kam kar raha hai kya….. mera Bluetooth toh band hai

Cole in more anger: yeh yeh Natak mat karo samje sab samajata hue mai… Phone karo or speakers on karo…

Abhijeet did as Cole said… but no one picked up the call…. Soon they heard some food steps….. and before Cole become alert someone fire on his gun…. And around 20 people surrounds them….

* * *

**So friends this is the second last part of my story... So read it and review... also be ready for last bang bang...**


	7. End of Grahan

**End of Grahan**

It takes two more weeks to wrap up all the matters… all is done very secretly….. Three best security agencies of India are hiding some things from Public…. its not the first time they are doing so…. From this security agencies, general public and media always get well filtered information only….

All CID officers gathered outside the auditorium except Abhijeet Daya Tarika Muskaan and ACP ….. Where are they is a big question…. Other CID officers are very much worried for them….. As Rajat Vivek Fredy and Sachin are having some memories from hospital…. but nobody from them knows what exactly happened after they become unconscious….. Divya who are with them is also missing from that day….. Others try to search every possible place they know but not able to find her…

Rajat in worried tone: Pata nahi yeh sab log gaye kaha… Muse yaad hai Muskaan ke sir pe uss aadamine gun tani thi or dusarene pichese mere sir pe war kiya or mai behosh ho gaya…..

Sachin give agreed node to Rajat: or mai khud Cole ke gun point pe tha…. Jab kisine Cole ke hath pe gun chalayi….. per ussake bad mai behosh kab hua muse bhi nahi pata chala….

Fredy clarify: tumhare sir pe unn 20-25 gundo mese ek ne mara tha… or mere sir pe bhi shayad… issake bad toh bas yaad hai ki hum hosh me aaye ussi hospital ke ek kamreme..….. Abhijeet sir Daya sir Dr. Tarika or Muskaan ka tab se koi pata nahi hai….. na hi koi hospital ka staff muh kholne ke liye tayar hai… nahi Cole ka kuch ata pata hai…

Purvi in low tone: shayad yeh unhi logo ka koi plan ho… matlab ho sakta hai ki…. (she give a questioning look to Tasha) Tasha tum toh Dr. Tarika or Muskaan ke sath kuch time house arrest me thi na….. tumhe kuch pata hai…

Tasha: Haan IB ke interrogation room se jab hume house arrest me shift kiya gaya tab hum log sath me hi the… per uss din jab DCP sir ka phone aaya or unhone kaha ki mai waha se nikal jau toh mai waha se nikali…. Ussake bad jab dusare din subah hum uss gharme pohoche toh najara itana bhayanak tha… charo taraf bullets padi hue thi or ghar jal chukka tha… do ladkiyo ki lashe bhi milithi waha pe…. Per iss sab me kahi bhi koi plan discussed nahi hua…..

Rajat sing: waise bhi muse nahi lagata ki unn do dino me joh bhi hua ussame se koi bhi chij waise hue jaise kisine kabhi plan ki hogi…. Na hi humari taraf se na hi dushaman ki taraf se…. her ek jan ne aapne fase aaise khele ki samane wala kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha…

Fredy in angry tone: per agar DCP sir Carnal Humari tarf the toh yeh Naye ACP ka kya chakkar kya hai….. isse ACP sir ki jagah lene kue bheja hai…..

Sachin continue in complaining tone: or yeh naye ACP sir toh bohot hi jada sakt hai…. police protocols ki mala japte rehete hai…..

Purvi: Sir hume toh aadat bhi hai jab hum dusare CID teams ke sath kam karte the tab waha yeh protocols ko bohot importance di jati thi per Vivek, Fredy sir or Tasha inn logo ke liye toh yeh sab bohot hi naya hai…

Tasha: sach kaha Purvi tumne humne aapni CID carrier ki shurwat hi iss team ke sath ki thi… jaha ka mahol hi bohot alag hai… pata nahi kab woh din wapas aayenge…

Vivek (helplessly agree with tasha) : pata nahi yeh Grahan kabhi chutega bhi ya nahi…

Fredy place hand on Vivek's shoulder: chutega Vivek jarur chutega… aaj yaha se jab hum bahar niklenge na toh dekhana yeh grahan yeh mayusi ke kale badal puri tarah se hat chuke honge….. mera dil keheta hai…..

Kya bate ho rahi hai yaha pe… a loud voice shivers all

New ACP of CID Mumbai asking question to Team….. Team do salute to ACP and

Rajat answered: sir bas kuch nahi ander kya hoga wahi guess kar rahai the

New ACP of CID is came on urgent basis he always stick to Rules and Regulations…. But he understands that he is new for team that too a well settled team… to mingle with them will take time… A very intelligent officer….. ACP Karan

Freddy saw two ACP's other than ACP Pradyuman….. both ACP's are well mannered and capable for their post….. One is ACP Ajadshatru and second is ACP Pruthwiraj…. But ACP Karna is different… ACP Ajadshatru is the ACP of CID Special Bureau which is a creation of ACP Pradyuman so he always take guidance from ACP Pradyuman….. ACP Pradyuman is Senior for Him….. and ACP Pruthwiraj Things are different He wants to prove DUO that he is as good as ACP Pradyuman but he respects him a lot…. He is younger than DUO so he wants to buildup Friendly relation with all members…

But For ACP Karana….. he is as oldest as ACP Pradyuman with equal experience….. apposite to ACP Pradyuman in working nature… but yes he gives due respect to ACP Pradyuman's working style too….. he also knows how to deal with Team Like CID Mumbai… who currently very sad and confused for his three seniors and two colleges….

ACP Karan in very soft tone: Officers mai samaj sakta hue ki tum log aapne team members ko leke pareshan ho per mai sirf intanhi kahunga ki for every CID officer Duty comes first…. I think ACP Pradyuman ne bhi tumhe yahi bat sikhayi hogi… woh khud bhi yahi bat follow karte the…

After this all CID team move inside the auditorium….. With heavy hearts and so many hopes…. There all hopes went to end when they saw only Cole is present…. A close room inquire was starting from today as a fast track inquiry commission all are hoping that they will get a good clarity on case at the end of the Day…

Team settle down on benches…. Soon received a reason to Smile when they saw….. TRIO with Carnal enters inside the room followed by Tarika and Muskaan… before all can react Inquire commission people enters inside… DUO settle down on front benches with Girls…. Local police officers with Two IB officers enter with Three culprits…. Team and Cole are shocked to see one face from the three culprits he is none other than Dr. Thomas…. And Soon the inquiry commissions procedure started Carnal and ACP started Explaining the whole situation to commission…..

Carnal: aaj iss inquiry commission ke samane yeh bat kehete hue muse fakra mehsus hota hai ki Desh ki surksha per aaye ek or khatare ko humare jabaj officers ne muh tod jawab diya hai…. toh dusari taraf mai sharminda hue ki iss khatare ki sajish me IB ka hi ek officer involved tha… Meri hi naak ke niche meri hi organization me ek desh ka dushaman kam kar raha tha…

ACP: Sir aaj iss commission ke samane sare ghatana kram ko dohorate hue hum ek ek sawalo ke jawab dena chahate hai taki commission ko aapna faisala lene me assani ho…..

Carnal: desh ke dushamano ne yeh sab planning issi liye ki ta ki woh ek khatarnak virus joh ki ek vaccine hai usse churakar pure desh me virus attach kar sake…. Sir yeh uss vaccine ki ek tube hai jiske sharir me jate hi insaan ke sharir me ek khatarnak chemical reaction hota hai… ussaka sharir puri tarah se galane lagata hai…. or itana hi nahi iss Vaccine ke shikar insane ko joh bhi chuyega woh insaan bhi iss vaccine ke reaction ki chapet me aajata hai…

ACP: Yeh Itani khatarnak Vaccine ki khoj 1997 me Doctor Rajeev ne ki thi,… tab Doctor Rajeev Black commando's ki team ke doctor the or ek researcher bhi… Jab Black Commandoes Operation HUMA ki tayari kar rahai the tab Doctor Rajeev ne bhi ek tayari kardi….

Carnal: Unhone Hindalako ke CEO Arun (He pointed his finger to first man seating in culprit lobby) se hath mila liye or 1 crore ke liye aapna iman bech diya… (Carnal give a angry but painful glare persons seating in Criminal lobby…. ACP understands the position of Carnal and takes the charge)

ACP: unhone Black commandoes per uss vaccine ka prayog kiya joh vaccine puri tarah se bani hi nahi thi… jisaki puri jach hue hi nahi thi yaha tak ki Dr. Rajeev ko bhi nahi pata tha ki iss aadhi bani vaccine ka kitana jeherila asar Black Commandoes pe hoga… unhone socha tha ki iss wajah se black commandoes thode dino ke liye hospital chale jayenge or HUMA mission discontinue ho jayega… per Sir woh vaccine itani jehrili thi ki Black commandoes ki ek ek karke tadapte hue mout ho gayi…..

A total silence in the room….. for inquiry commission Cole and few CID officers this is a shocking news…. As still all are thinking that Black commandoes are run away from their mission….

Carnal with heavy sing started: Jab Dr Rajeev ko iss bat ka pata chala ki unnki vaccine ne Black commandoes ki jaan leli hai toh ussane turant yeh desh chod diya… 1998 me hi per ussake liye ussane samudar ka rasta chuna jisase ki ussaka iss desh ko chodne ka kisi ko pata hi na chale… He moves to USA with a consignment of smuggled goods….

ACP: per yeh sab itani hadbadahat me hua ki ussase sab se badi galati ho gayi… woh Vaccine or ussase related sare papers ussane yahi india me hi chod diye….. year 2000 me jab Black commandoes ke case ki investigation aapne anteem mukam per thi… or Doctor Rajeev, Hindalco ke CEO Arun inn ke khilaf ki report submit hone wali thi toh Hindalco ke CEO Arun ne ek ek karke sab investigating officers ki jaan le li…

Other shocking news for all…

Commission member ask the query: per woh inquiry toh bohot hi khufiya thi toh ussaki information bahar kaise aayi…

ACP with heavy sing: aapne hi department ke ek behad hi kabil officers ki badolat….. Jisaka naam hai IB officers Jayesh….. (he pointed his finger to second person seating in Culprit lobby now all the three culprits are reviled Dr Thomas, Hindalco CEO Arun and IB officer Jayesh)….

Carnal: haan sir mai issi officer ki bat kar raha tha….. jisane IB me reheke sirf IB se hi nahi toh pure desh se gadari ki hai…..

Commission member 2 ask the query: per iss sab ka abhi iss case se kya taluk hai ACP Pradyuman and IB Director Carnal….

Carnal: Taluk hai bohot hi gehera taluk hai…. Sir Rajeev ko uss vaccine ko aapne sath na le jane ka or ussase related papers or formulas ko piche chod jane ka sabse bada uffsouse tab hua jab Hindalko ke CEO ne usse contact kiya….. 2006 me Hindalko ki company band hone ke bad Arun puri tarah se terrorist activity me sakriya ho chukka tha… India me atang felane ke liye ussane Rajeev se uss Vaccine ki mang ki or shurawat hue ek bohot ki khatar naak per soche samje plan ki…

ACP: Year 2000 me jab Investigation committee ne yeh pata lagaya ki Rajeev iss sab ke piche hai toh ussi waqt Rajeeka assistant Mahesh India se kuch jali certificates or Jali Passport jisape naam tha Dr Thomas madatse America me Rajeev ke pass chalagaya tha…. Unn Jali documents ke balbute per Mahesh urf Thomas ko Amerika me research lab ki permission mil gayi…. Rajeev ussi ki lab me wapas woh Vaccine banane ka kam karne laga….

Carnal: per usse kamyabi hasil nahi hue toh ussane ek naya plan banaya…. Jisake liye ussane plastic surgery karwayi or woh bhi Dr. Thomas ban gaya ussa ke bad 2011 me Rajeev urf Naye Dr. Thomas ne American passport ke liye apply bhi kiya…. fir American Doctor banke Indian government se ussi vaccine per search ki permission mangi taki woh vaccine bahar aa sake… or humare desh ke kuch politicians ki dua se woh aapne maksad me kam yab bhi ho gaya…

ACP: Jab Uss vaccine ke bahar nikalne ki khabar hume mili hum samaj gaye ki koi na koi musibat aane wali hai…..

Carnal: iss liye maine CID ke ACP ki madat mangi… woh bhi 1998 ki uss ghatanake case me investigating officer the jin he kisi karan varsh woh investigation adhe me chodana pada tha toh unhone bhi situation ki gambhirata ko dekhte hue meri madat karne ka faisala kiya…..

ACP: per IB officer Jayesh ne iss bar bhi aapni wafadari dikha di or Rajeev ko sab bata diya… per Iss bar Rajeev ka khel Rajeev pe hi bhari pad gaya….. kue ki Jayesh ne di hue khabar ke bad Rajeev ne nayi chal chali… woh khud Dr. Thomas banke India aaya… per ussase pehele ussane Mahesh ko ussake asali passport pe India bheja… take Mahesh India me aake Vaccine pehele hi chura le or Humara Dr. Thomas per ka shak bebuniyad sabit ho jaye… Mahesh ne India me aake Arun ke sath hath mila liya….. or paiso ke liye Maheshne Rajeev ki mout ka plan banaya… Arunki madat se ussane Rajeev ko airport pe hi jeher de diya….. or ussane woh Vaccine bhi ussi raat churayi jis raat Rajeev India aaya….. take humara shak Dr. Thomas per bana rahai or hum usse pakad le…..

Carnal: Jab Arun ko Jayesh se pata chala ki 1998 ki uss ghatana ki Investigation team ka ACP Pradyuman bhi hissa the toh woh ghabara gaya or ussane ACP Pradyuman ko Dr. Thomas ke case me fasane ka faisala kiya….. Rajeev ne London airport se Arun ko contact kiya or Arun ne usse Blue fountain bulaya….. usse pata tha ki IB Dr. Thomas ko USA se se hi track kar rahi hai….. issi tarah muse pata chala ki Dr. Thomas Blue fountain aane wale hai or maine yeh khabar ACP Pradyuman ko de di….

ACP: Rajeev urf Nakali Dr. Thomas jab Blue fountain pohocha toh ussake piche sadhe kapadome Local Police aayi or waha firing ho gayi…. jis firing ki shurawat or local police ko bulane ka kam kiya Jayeshne….. Unnka plan full proof tha… or Muse tabhi shak ho gaya tha ki koi hai joh sara plan leak kar raha hai…

Carnal: uss samay muse waha moujud ACP ko girfatar karna pada kue ki ACP ne muse isharese bata diya tha ki humara plan leak ho chukka hai… ACP ne aapne inn Do jabaj officers (He pointed his hand to DUO) ko wahase bhaga diya or IB ke hatho se iss case ki investigation stop karadi kue ki joh bhi khabar leak kar raha tha woh befikar ho jaye….ussake bad CID ke jabaj officers ne iss case ki sahi tarah se investigation ki…

ACP: Jab hume pata chala ki Thomas ki lash ki autopsy IB ke ek officer ne hone hi nahi di hai toh hum samaj gaye… ki koi na koi gadbad hai or mere officers ne jake autopsy ki jisase pata cha ki woh asali Thomas nahi hai…. or jab Jayesh ko cole se pata chala ki CID wale Thomas ki lash ke pass hai toh ussane yeh information Mahesh ko dedi… or Mahesh Arun and Jayesh ne milke CID team ko gher liya….

Carnal: jab sab chuhe bahar agaye toh maine bhi ACP ko bahar nikala or hum hospital pohoch gaye… wahi humne inn teeno ko girftar kar liya….. or sath sath CID inn char officers ko bhi aapne sath rakha taki investigation ki sari report hum thik se bana paye…. CID Snr Inspector Abhijeet Snr Inspector Daya or Sab Inspector Muskaan ne hume unnke pass ki information di or farther investigation me humara sath bhi diya… or Forensic Expert doctor Tarika ne sari forensic related reports banana me humari puri Madat ki…..

ACP: Iss sab ke bich me Arun ne Mere officers or unmake aapnope bar bar humle kiye… jisme Daya ke Right hand me do goliya lagi…. Muskaan or Tarika ko jis ghar me house arrest me rakha gaya tha unnki security ke liye uss ghar pe goliya barsayi gayi or ghar ko jala diya gaya…. or Daya ki beti Divya pe bhi jaan lewa humala kiya gaya tha…..

After the end of the session with Inquiry commission CID team Gathered around TRIO Muskaan and Tarika…. All hugs each other with relief and satisfaction…. New ACP Karan and DCP congratulate the Team… and left the place…

Divya and Dr Salunke also joins them outside the auditorium….

Carnal and ACP shakes and also Hug each other….. Cole say sorry to DUO and CID team for his rude behavior….. DUO look at each other…..

Daya: arre Officer Cole aap toh duty nibha rahai the….. toh issame sorry feel karne ki kya jarurat hai…..

Abhijeet: haan bilkul sahi kaha Daya ne… sorry ki koi jarurat nahi hai….. Hum samjte hai Duty kya hoti hai…..

Cole: humne Delhi me aapki dosti ke bareme bas suna tha per iss pure ghatanakramme aap dono ne jis tarah se ek dusareka sath nibhaya hai…. woh dekh ke unn bato ki sachayi ka sabut mil gaya….

Rajat: haan bhai hai hi humre sir ki Jodi kabile Tarif

DUO embarrassed and look at each other with proud smile….. Cole do Friendly hand shake…. Here Fredy raise a question….

Fredy: sir ek sawal puchu…..

ACP give him a feared look: Fredy jab tum aaisa sawal karte hona tab muse sach me dar lagata hai… per aaj tum pucho joh chahe pucho…..

Fredy: sir aakhir Divya ke bareme Arun ko pata kaise chala….

DUO gives appreciation smile to Fredy….

Daya to ACP: sir hum 3 hafte nahi the per Fredy toh samaj dari ki bate karne laga… shayad hume or thode din kahi chale jana chahiye…

ACP and Abhijeet agree with Daya in laughing mode but Fredy

Fredy in teary voice: nahi sir aaisa mat kahiye….bhagwan kare or CID pe aaisa grahan fir kabhi na lage…..

Daya feels bad…. his eyes also become watery…. he come close to Fredy and pat on his back….. aree fredy mai toh majak kar raha tha….. rota kue hai…. haan

Abhijeet look at Daya he know sensitive side of Daya.. and also guess If he did not stop Daya now Daya will also give company to Fredy in crying scene….. so lighted the movement…..

Abhijeet: wah bhai wah kya bat hai sahab khud rone ke mood me or Fredy ko samaj rahai hai… wah wah…

Daya look at Abhijeet who by eyes only console him… after looking at DUO ACP understand that its time to interfere in between…..

ACP: acha acha abki sab thik hai per pehele Fredy ke sawal ka jawab…. DCP sir pe bhi Jayesh ki najar thi or jab Divya DCP se mili tab unhone ke sath Abhijeet or Daya se mili toh usse Divya pe shak ho gaya iss liye….. ussane Divya ki information nikali….. jab usse pata chal Ki Divya Daya ki beti hai toh ussane Arun ke jariye Divya pe bhi humala karwaya….. take Abhijeet or Daya ko emotionally hurt kare sake….

Vivek: or woh RAW officers….

Abhijeet: jab Carnal sir ne Q banke ACP sir se Milana chalu kiya toh RAW Q ko pehechan nahi payi or unhe laga ki ACP sir kuch galat kam kar rahai hai…

Daya: or agar ACP sir involved hai toh shayad hum dono bhi innvoved ho iss liye raw ke kuch officers humare piche bhi lag gaye the…..

Divya innocently: matalab maine Raw officers ko pakadwaya… upss….. (She cover her face with his hands and hide behind Daya…..her childish behavior make all laugh)

After 3 days…

Inquiry commission submits his report to high court, which gives order to file case on Arun, Mahesh and Jayesh not only for current plan but also for Black commandoes dead.

New ACP of CID Mumbai return back as Original ACP of CID Mumbai back on his post with increased pride… Daya send Divya again to Police academy after spending two peaceful days with her…

Here In the morning in CID bureau…

News Channels flashing news that….. ACP Pradyuman and His team is found innocent in whole drama happened in two week back…. IB CID and Raw team arrested main culprit and save not only Mumbai but whole nation from a big Chemical attach… In whole the issue CID Mumbai Officers played a major role…. And We all Mumbaiker proud on them…..

All are smiling with this news….. they just welcome their three senior offices…. Who are return after winning a big battle….. soon they receive a murder case and engaged them self with that case…

Whatever will be the situation for A CID officer Duty always comes first….

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for late updates but sab kuch dekhana tha na….. iss liye final chapter me time lag gaya….. it may be possible that I left some point unexplained… kindly let me know so that I can explain it too… thanks for staying with me for such a long time **


End file.
